Falling down is part of life!
by lumich
Summary: "Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre mir der Schweiß aus allen Poren geschossen und ich hätte sicherlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Das war nicht sein übliches Verhalten und es machte mir eine scheiß Angst." Godric/OC  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

"Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre mir der Schweiß aus allen Poren geschossen und ich hätte sicherlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Das war nicht sein übliches Verhalten und es machte mir eine scheiß Angst." Phoenix muss sich das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben in die Gesellschaft der Vampire eingliedern, was alles andere als leicht ist wenn man den Ärger magisch anzieht. Die Bekanntschaft mit Godric macht das auch nicht gerade einfacher. Godric/OC.

Ich verspreche euch es wird blutig, eklig uuuuund es wird viel Erotik geben.

Viel Spaß J

Prolog

Es sind kleine Dinge die immer da waren und ich doch nie wirklich wahrgenommen habe, die ich am meisten vermisse. Das saftige Grün der Blätter, die ersten wärmenden Strahlen der Morgensonne, das fröhliche trillern der Vögel die sich auf den neuen Tag freuen.

Nichts hat im Dunkeln eine saftige Farbe noch wärmt das Mondlicht meine Haut.

Genau heute vor 11 Jahren durfte ich das letzte Mal die Schönheit einer untergehenden Sonne sehen. Hätte ich damals gewusst dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, hätte ich ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet.

Durch ein Loch in der schlecht asphaltierten Straße wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Seit Tagen waren wir nun schon in dieser Blechkiste unterwegs und ich hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl das wir vorankamen. Ich verstehe bis jetzt immer noch nicht warum wir nicht einfach ein verdammtes Flugzeug genommen haben. Wahrscheinlich sollte das wieder eine von Kerans tollen Lektionen werden. Weiß der Teufel.

Ich lies meine Augen noch einmal über das triste Land Mexicos wandern und wandte mich dann mit einem leichten seufzen meinem Begleiter zu.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zur Grenze?"

Seine Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. Er konnte schon seit einer Weile meine Ungeduld spüren.

„Noch ein paar Stunden."

Was sind denn bitte ein paar Stunden? 2?3?4? Ich war schon kurz davor ihm ein blöden Kommentar an den Kopf zu knallen, aber ich ließ es lieber bleiben weil ich mich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern konnte als ich ihm gegenüber beleidigend geworden war.

Seine sadistische Ader liebte es mich zu reizen und darauf zu warten das ich wieder ausrasten würde, was leider häufiger passierte und für mich meist ziemlich unschön endete.

Für einen Vampir hatte ich ein furchtbares Temperament aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen. Seit dem ich verwandelt wurde hatte ich zwar weniger Emotionen aber die Paar die dann kamen waren auch verdammt intensiv. Keran versuchte nun schon seit geschlagenen 11 Jahren mich zu zügeln. Für einen Menschen mag das eine lange Zeit sein aber unter unsereins war ich immer noch eine Neugeborene die eine Menge zu lernen hatte und als mein Macher war es seine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen das ich ein anständiges Mitglied der Vampirgesellschaft wurde.

Es gab 3 grundlegende Regeln bei ihm : 1. Respekt! 2. Tu was du willst aber hinterlasse keine Spuren (das beinhaltet auch Zeugen), 3. Gebe dein Blut niemals einem Menschen, denn das Blut ist heilig und 4. (und das war die wichtigste) lass dich niemals von deinen Gefühlen kontrollieren.

Keran lebte eindeutig nach der alten Schule, was nicht einfach war seit dem die AVL vor 2 Jahren beschlossen hatte die Existenz von Vampiren öffentlich zu machen. Jetzt da die Menschen von uns wussten war vieles schwieriger geworden. Offiziell durften wir keinen mehr töten und sollten uns von diesem synthetischen Mist ernähren. Unnötig zu erwähnen das er in lautes lachen ausgebrochen war als er das gehört hatte, doch ist es ihm schnell wieder vergangen als der Staat anfing ihn zu besteuern. Nicht das es ihm finanziell deswegen schlecht gehen würde, ihm ging es einfach ums Prinzip, das Menschen nun irgendwie eine bürokratische Macht über ihn hatten. Das konnte er mit seinem Stolz einfach nicht vereinbaren.

Trotz seiner brutalen Art denke ich hab ich es mit ihm als Macher ganz gut getroffen, schließlich hatte er auch über 1800 Jahre Lebenserfahrung. Jedes Mal wenn ich mich mal wieder in irgendeine Scheiße reingeritten hatte war er da um den Schaden zu beheben. Er ließ mich nie hängen und tat sein bestes um mir die Welt durch seine Augen zu zeigen. Es war eine blutige und gewalttätige Welt und doch trotzdem von einer nicht geahnten Schönheit.

Ein Mensch könnte niemals die Faszination begreifen die ich hatte als ich das erste Mal tötete. Wie die warme Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinunter lief und mich wärmte wie die Sonne von innen. Das Gefühl als ich langsam spürte wie das Leben seine Hülle verlässt und nichts weiter übrig bleibt als ein klumpen Fleisch. Es war mächtig und es machte mich süchtige.

Ganz am Anfang konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht kontrollieren und tötete alles und jeden was mir über den Weg lief. Auch wenn ich nicht hungrig war lies mich der Blutdurst nicht los.

Keran hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und doch spürte ich durch unseren Bund seinen Stolz auf mich, wenn er mich beobachtete und ich mir immer fantasievollere Arten einfallen lies zu morden.

Es dauerte ungefähr zwei Jahre bis sich langsam mein Gehirn wieder einschaltete und ich lernte den Hunger teilweise zu kontrollieren. Nach den besagten zwei Jahren nahm Keran mich mit unter die Leute und zeigte mir die Welt, die Welt wie sie im dunkeln ist. Es war die pure Freiheit.

Wir nährten uns wenn wir durstig waren, wir suchten uns nächtliche Gefährten wenn uns langweilig wurde und kurz vor der Dämmerung gruben wir uns ein tiefes Loch wo wir den Tag über ruhen konnten.

Wir trafen auch andere Vampire, meist nur Nomaden so wie wir welche waren und unsere Wege trennten sich recht schnell wieder, sodass ich nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit hatte Freundschaften zu schließen, nicht das ich das wirklich gewollt hätte. Also waren es nur wir 2 und es gab keine Grenzen die uns aufhalten konnten.

Das einzige was jetzt noch wirklich in meinem Leben zählte war mein Macher. Er ist Alles für mich und ich für ihn.

9 Jahre lang waren wir unterwegs gewesen bis Keran vor einer Woche einen Anruf bekam. Er erzählte mir nicht genau worum es ging, nur das ein alter Freund seine Hilfe bräuchte, wir unsere Reise vorzeitig abbrechen müssten und uns aufmachen würden nach Texas.

Aber anscheinend war es doch nicht ganz so wichtig, sonst HÄTTEN wir ein verdammtes Flugzeug genommen.

Mir entwich ein leises knurren was damit quittiert wurde das Keran noch langsamer fuhr. Scheißkerl.

197 Minuten und 46 Sekunden später passierten wir dann endlich die Grenze der USA. Ich hatte mit Keran genauso lange kein Wort mehr gewechselt, als Strafe für seine saublöde Idee mit dem Auto zu fahren. Er fühlte ganz genau das ich sauer war, aber machte sich nicht weiter die Mühe darauf einzugehen.

"Wir werden uns ein Hotel in San Antonio suchen und morgen Abend weiter FAHREN."

Wie, wo, was? Hotel? Mit einem Ruck drehte ich ihm meinen Kopf zu, nur um ein triumphierendes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Der Luxus der Vereinigten Staaten, Kleines. Vampirtaugliche Unterkünfte. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hat die große Bekanntmachung gebracht."

Trotz unsere langen Reise hatten wir es nie auf den nordamerikanischen Kontinent geschafft. Es gab einfach zu viel zu sehen und wir hatten schon alleine 5 Jahre in Europa verbracht.

Zu sagen das ich aufgeregt war wäre eine mächtige Untertreibung gewesen. Ich erfuhr, das von allen Bundesstaaten der USA die meisten Vampire in Texas leben würden und da 90 % aller Vampire verdammt Wohlhabend waren, wäre es reichlich dumm von den Menschen gewesen sich nicht ökonomisch auf uns einzustellen.

San Antonio war eine riesige Stadt. Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis wir uns durch den mageren nächtlichen Verkehr geschlängelt hatten und Keran auf ein Gebäude zusteuerte wo in großen leuchtenden Buchstaben "Hotel Transil" stand.

Er hielt vor dem Eingang und deutete mir mit einem Kopfnicken an auszusteigen. Das lies ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Schneller als jedes menschliche Auge gucken kann war ich raus aus der Foltermaschine und ging in Richtung Rezeption um mich schon einmal umzuschauen. Schon auf dem kurzen Weg konnte ich den Geruch von min. 10 anderen Vampiren wahrnehmen die sich in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung befanden. Ein wenig mulmig wurde mir da schon. Natürlich kannte ich auch andere meiner Art wie schon erwähnt, aber gleich so viele auf einem Haufen war neu für mich. Ich war schließlich immer noch eine Neugeborene und unsereins konnte so etwas leicht erkennen. Mit Keran an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich immer sicher, da ich noch keinen Vampir getroffen hatte der ihn in Alter und Stärke das Wasser reichen konnte. Doch unglücklicher Weise war besagter immer noch damit beschäftigt einen Parkplatz zu suchen.

Ich musste grinsen, was für eine profane Tätigkeit für jemanden der fast so alt ist wie die Zeitrechnung.

Der Mann der mir am nächsten Stand fühlte sich anscheinend von meiner spontanen Mimik angesprochen und schlenderte auf mich zu. Er trug einen lächerlichen Cowboyhut und passende Stiefel dazu. Wäre ich nicht so nervös gewesen hätte ich sicherlich einen herzlichen Lachanfall bekommen. Ich war eigentlich überhaupt nicht der schüchterne Typ, oder eine die leicht zu erschrecken ist, doch wusste ich einfach nicht wie ich mich hier zu benehmen hatte. Keran hat mir mal erzählt das die Vampirgesellschaft sehr streng wäre und schon kleinste Verbrechen hart bestraft werden. Wer soll denn wissen ob hier nicht irgendein Sheriff oder ein anderes hohes Tier herumlungert dem ich auf dem Schlips treten kann. Meine Fangzähne wollte ich schließlich noch eine Weile behalten.

"Hallo Süße!"

Geht´s vielleicht noch ein bisschen plumper? Der Cowboy war bei mir angekommen und stellte sich eindeutig als Vampir heraus als er mir mit einem ekligen grinsen seine Zähne zeigte und mich von oben bis unten musterte.

Ich trug nichts besonderes. Eine einfache Hotpants, Chucks und ein schwarzes Top. Aber ich wusste das mein Aussehen auf das männliche uns manchmal sogar auf das weibliche Geschlecht sehr anziehend wirkte. Gerade jetzt war es einzige Plage ein hübsches Gesicht zu haben.

"Hi"

Ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und lies meinen Blick suchend über die Leute schweifen. Ich hoffte er verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl das ich nicht interessiert war und auf jemanden wartete.

Leider hatte es nicht den Anschein das es zu ihm durch drang, den er kam noch einen Schritt näher und sein grinsen wurde noch ekliger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er nicht besonders Alt, vielleicht 200, wenn überhaupt, das verriet mir ein Blick in seine Augen.

"Was meinst du, willst du vielleicht mit auf mein Zimmer kommen und ein bisschen Spaß haben?" 

Lasst uns mal ehrlich sein, ich war nicht wirklich schwer zu kriegen. Ich liebte Sex und Sex mit einem Vampir war eine ganz andere Liga, doch auf so eine niveaulose Anmache würde doch noch nicht einmal das dümmste aller weiblichen Wesen anspringen. Zu seiner Verteidigung muss ich gestehen das er nicht ganz hässlich war. Er hatte ein ebenes maskulines Gesicht und seine Statur war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Doch leider war ich so was von überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung.

"Nein. Ich bin vergeben. Aber danke."

Das war natürlich eine Lüge. Ich und Keran hatten einmal Sex, das schon und ich gestehe das es der Beste war den ich jemals hatte, doch gingen meine Gefühle für ihn einfach nicht in diese Richtung und das merkte er auch. Er war mein und alles, meine ganze Familie, mein bester Freund, mein Lehrmeister und genau deshalb blieb es bei diesem einen Mal in stillem Einverständnis.

Ich dachte ernsthaft das es eine klare Ansage gewesen war die ich gemacht hatte, als ich mich umdrehte um in eine andere Richtung zu gehen, einzig und allein aus dem Grund dem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen der sich sonst sicher bald aufgebaut hätte.

´Ich bin ein braves Mädchen, kontrolliere meine Gefühle und bewahre meinen Stolz.´

Ja das war der Gedanke den ich hatte bevor ich einen Augenblick später eine Hand auf meinem Arsch spürte.

Und schwups schon waren alle guten Vorsätze über Bord, mein Hirn schaltete sich aus und die Furie durfte ans Steuer.

In einer blitzartigen Bewegung wirbelte ich herum und rammte dem Mistkerl meine Faust auf den Kiefer so dass ich es knacken hören konnte. Er war so abgelenkt von meinem Hintern gewesen das er den Angriff nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Zu meinem Glück.

"Miese Schlampe!" nuschelte er als er sich seinen Kiefer wieder auf den richtigen Platz rückte und zum Gegenschlag ausholte.

Doch kam der Schlag nie bei mir an.

Keran stand vor mir und hatte die Faust des Mannes, die mich treffen sollte, in einem eisernen Griff mit seiner eigenen Hand abgefangen.

Wo der jetzt so schnell her kam konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Selbst für meine Augen war er einfach zu schnell. Das machte mir schon manchmal ein bisschen Angst.

"Wage. Es. Nicht." Kerans Worte waren leise.

Der Cowboy vor ihm knurrte bedrohlich und das war sein großer Fehler gewesen. Spätestens jetzt war mir klar das dieser Kerl kein bisschen Hirn unter seinem lächerlichen Hut versteckte.

Mein Macher tat nichts weiter als seine Hand zuzudrücken die immer noch die Faust des Mannes umklammerte. Das reichte aus. Vor Schmerzen schreiend ging er auf die Knie und das Blut begann in einem Rinnsal an seinem Arm runter zu laufen.

Ich spürte eine abartige Erregung als ich mir den matschigen Klumpen vorstellte der jetzt am Ende seines Armes hing und ich konnte mir ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Er war mein verdammter Held.

"Wenn du sie auch nur noch einmal falsch ansiehst werde ich dir deine Eingeweide durch den Hals rausziehen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Vor Schmerzen stöhnend konnte der Cowboy nicht viel sagen und nickte nur hastig mit dem Kopf.

Keran löste seinen Griff, und wie ich es mir schon in meinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte, hing nur noch ein matschiges etwas an der Stelle wo noch vor kurzem seine Hand war. Solche eine Verletzung ist selbst für einen Vampir nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, denn schließlich musste er sich nun eine ganz neue Hand wachsen lassen. Autsch.

Erst jetzt viel mir die kleine Masse auf die sich gebildet hatte. Einige schauten amüsiert, andere hofften auf eine spannende Verlängerung und die Sterblichen unter ihnen sahen ziemlich grün im Gesicht aus.

Keran ging an mir vorbei ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen und schnappte nur ein kurzes "Komm" in meine Richtung.

Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich fühlte eine Welle des Zornes über mich schwappen, doch kam sie nicht von mir, sondern von meinem Macher.

Scheiße.

Er war sauer auf mich und ich konnte nicht einmal etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen was nicht nach einem 14-jährigem pubertierenden Mädchen geklungen hätte.

`Er hat mir an den Hinter gefasst´ was war das denn bitte für eine Begründung? Ich hatte ihn zuerst angegriffen, vor min. 20 Zeugen, in einer öffentlichen Einrichtung, wahrscheinlich auch noch mit Überwachungskameras. Verdammte Kacke. Wie habe ich diesen Bockmist bloß schonwieder verzapft? Ich hoffte nur inständig das Keran mit mir etwas liebevoller als mit dem Cowboy umgehen würde, wenn ich meiner Bestrafung ins Auge blicke.

Wir erreichten einen Fahrstuhl und er drückte ungeduldig den Rufknopf. Ich stand hinter ihm und wusste nicht recht was ich tun oder sagen sollte um die Situation aufzulockern.

" Es tu..." Aber ich wurde mitten in meinem Satz unterbrochen.

"Sei still dummes Kind" Oh Mist war der sauer.

Der Fahrstuhl kam, wir stiegen ein und Keran drückte einen der obersten Knöpfe. Am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken. Wenn es so zwischen uns war fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein kleines sterbliche Mädchen die gleich mächtig Ärger mit ihren Vater bekommt und nicht wie die 19-jährige unsterbliche Killermaschine die ich war.

Als wir unsere Etage erreicht hatten öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und ein langer schummriger Gang erstreckte sich vor uns. Mein Macher führte mich zu einer Tür mit der Nummer 322 und ließ mich ein.

Es war ein Suite mit min 2 Zimmern, einem Bad, eine kleine Küchenzeile und einem gemütlichem Wohnbereich soweit ich auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Die Innendekoration war, natürlich, in dunklem rot und schwarz gehalten. Da wo die Fenster sein sollten hingen schwere Vorhänge die einfach nur ein Stück Wand verdeckten.

Mit einem kurzen "Setz dich." befahl mir Keran mich auf der gemütlich ausschauenden Couch zu platzieren. Ich kam dem sofort nach, nicht erpicht darauf ihn noch wütender zu machen.

Meine Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, ich war darauf eingestellt das er jeden Augenblich anfangen würde mich anzubrüllen oder irgendwelche Dinge durch die Gegend zu pfeffern.

Doch zu meiner großen Überraschung blieb beides aus. Er kam mit katzenartigen Bewegungen auf mich zu und ließ sich neben mich auf der Couch nieder. Ich senkte schnell meinen Blick, da ich nicht die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen wollte.

"Sieh mich an mein Kind." Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen und passten überhaupt nicht zu den aufgewühlten Gefühlen die ich von ihm empfing. Ich tat wie mir befohlen und ich glaube ich zuckte zusammen als ich das brennen in seinen Iriden sah.

Er kam noch ein Stückchen näher an mich ran gerutscht so da sich unsere Knie berührten. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen nahm er meine beiden Hände in seine und hielt sie sanft fest.

Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre mir der Schweiß aus allen Poren geschossen und ich hätte sicherlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Das war nicht sein übliches Verhalten und es machte mir eine scheiß Angst.

"Hör mir jetzt gut zu!" Er wartete nicht darauf das ich ihm eine Antwort gab und fuhr gleich fort.

"Der Freund von dem ich dir erzählt habe, den wir morgen besuchen, ist nicht irgendein einfacher Vampir. Er ist weitaus älter und stärker als ich und unter anderem der höhstrangigste Sheriff hier in Texas. "

"Niemand, und ich meine NIEMAND, steht über ihm in der neuen Welt. Wenn er es wollte könnte er König von jedem beliebigen Staat werden. Er könnte einen Krieg gegen die Autorität anzetteln und er WÜRDE gewinnen."

Kurz war die stille Frage in meinem Kopf was das jetzt bitte mit meinem kleinen Ausrutscher in der Lobby zu tun hatte, als er auch schon weiter sprach.

"Wenn du da die Kontrolle verlierst, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein dich vor den Konsequenzen zu beschützen. Godric ist genauso wenig ein Fan von Respektlosigkeit wie ich es bin und würdest du in seinem Gebiet einen Kampf wie den gerade da unten anzetteln, dann würde das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für dich nach sich ziehen. Gerade weil du als ein Gast unter seinem Dach hausen wirst. Er ist ein fairer und gerechter Mann und doch hat auch er seine Grenzen. Verstehst du was ich dir sage?"

Ich nickte langsam weil ich gerade durch meinen trockenen Hals nicht wirklich einen anständigen Ton rausgebracht hätte.

"Du weißt du bedeutest mir zu viel als das ich es ertragen könnte wenn dir etwas passiert. Also BEFEHLE ich dir als dein Macher, dich verdammt nochmal zusammen zu reißen."

Keran war nicht wirklich der ´ich spreche über meine Gefühle´ Typ und gerade deshalb waren die wenigen Momente in denen er es dann doch tat so kostbar.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln das ich nicht wirklich unterdrücken konnte beugte ich mich vor und gab ihm einen sanften unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

An seinem Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

"Nun ich glaube nicht mehr für lange Phoenix!" Er erhob sich und schlenderte rüber zur Küchenzeile um etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Er warf mir eine Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit drinnen zu die ich mit Leichtigkeit auffing. TruBlood stand drauf und ich wusste das es sich um das synthetische Blut handelte das die Chinesen für uns erfunden hatten. Seitdem das Produkt auf dem Markt war hatten wir nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet es auch zu konsumieren, denn ganz ehrlich gesagt es stank schon durch die Flasche wie Hundekacke.

"Als Strafe für dein unreifes Verhalten wirst du dich die nächsten zwei Monate davon ernähren, während ich mir jetzt erst einmal den Zimmerservice kommen lasse."

"ZWEI MONATE? Warum pfählst du mich nicht gleich?" Oh ja melodramatisch sein war auch eine Sache die besonders gut konnte.

Er lachte lauf auf und war jetzt anscheinend wieder bester Laune.

"Weil es nicht halb so viel Spaß machen würde"

SADIST!


	2. 1 Kapitel

1. Kapitel

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite lehnte und den Fahrtwind auf meiner Haut genoss. Ich war hungrig wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, da ich meinem ersten Schluck TruBlood gestern Nacht gleich wieder prustend ausgespuckt hatte. Ich konnte das Zeug einfach nicht schlucken, womit mein Macher anscheinend schon gerechnet hatte und seine Genugtuung draus zog.

Also zog ich es vor ohne vorher etwas zu essen mich ins Bett zu packen. Keran hatte in der Zeit eine Menge Spaß in seinem Zimmer mit dem Snack den er sich bestellt hatte. Verflucht seien die guten Vampirohren!

Ich wünschte mein Magen hätte noch die Funktion vor Hunger laut zu knurren, denn dann hätte ich eine Sache gehabt mit der ich Keran die ganze Autofahrt über schön auf die Nerven gehen könnte ohne das er mich dafür bestrafen kann.

Wir waren gerade in Dallas angekommen und Keran folgte dem Navi zu der Adresse die Godric ihm gegeben hatte. Ich hatte nach dem aufstehen kurz überlegt ob ich mich nicht vielleicht besonders auftakeln sollte für unseren Gastgeber, aber lies es dann doch bleiben. Durch die vier stündige Fahrt die wir da vor uns hatten, wäre eh alles wieder ruiniert gewesen. Also zog ich nur ein schlichtes cremefarbenes kurzes Kleid an. Es ließ mich irgendwie unschuldig aussehen und das gefiel mir.

Mein langes schwarzes Haar ließ ich offen über meinen Rücken fallen, da ich keine Lust hatte mich mit einem Zopf auseinander zu setzen.

Als wir in die Straße einbogen in der das Haus vom Sheriff stehen sollte, vielen mir als erstes die vielen Villen auf. Eindeutig eine Reichengegend. Aber was anderes war ja auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen.

Wir parkten gegenüber von einem riesigen hochmodernem Gebäude das irgendwie hauptsächlich aus Glas zu bestehen schien.

Sollte es das tatsächlich sein? Ein bisschen arg Merkwürdig für eine Vampirunterkunft war es ja schon. Was passierte mit all den Fenstern wenn die Sonne aufging? Hatten sie ihre Schlafzimmer etwa Unterirdisch?

Ich wollte schon austeigen als Keran mich schnell mit seiner Hand wieder in den Sitz presste. Ich glaubte so etwas wie Nervosität von ihm zu spüren als er mich eindringlich ansah.

"Benimm dich!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen, denn ich hatte es schon die letzten 100 Mal verstanden als er mich auf dem Weg hier her drauf hingewiesen hatte.

"Ich werde nichts tun was dich blamieren oder mich den Kopf kosten könnte." Naja wollen wir es zumindest hoffen. Ganz überzeugt war ich selber nicht von mir.

Er seufzte ein letztes Mal bevor wir endgültig ausstiegen und zu der gewaltigen schwarzen Eingangstür gingen. Ich lief in sicherer Deckung hinter ihm her.

Noch bevor er die Chance hatte zu klopfen wurde die Tür von einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit geöffnet die uns freundlich lächelnd begrüßte.

"Kommt rein, Godric erwartet dich bereits." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite um uns durchzulassen.

Bei Vampiren war es nicht üblich sich die Hände zu schütteln, was in einem krassen Kontrast stand zu dem wie ich von meinen leiblichen Eltern erzogen worden war.

Also schenkte ich ihr nur ein ebenso freundliches Lächeln und nickte ihr kurz zu um nicht gleich in das erste Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Ich ging hinter ihm in das Haus und schaute mich erst einmal neugierig um. Natürlich ganz dezent.

Die Einrichtung war hauptsächlich in weiß und genauso modern gehalten wie das Haus. Ein Flachbildfernseher hing gegenüber der riesigen Sitzecke an der Wand und ein Kamin in dem ein Feuer brannte ließ das ganze arg gemütlich wirken.

Ich wurde bei meiner Musterung unterbrochen als ein Mann aus einer Tür zu meiner linken trat und direkt auf Keran zu ging, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen und schien ungefähr in meinem Alter zu sein, also äußerlich gesehen, denn seine Augen und seine Ausstrahlung waren alles andere als jung.

"Keran mein Freund, es ist zu lange her!" Und er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Mimik meines Machers konnte ich nicht erkennen, da ich immer noch hinter ihm stand doch ich sah wie er leicht den Kopf in Demut beugte. Er BEUGTE seinen verdammten Kopf! Das hatte ich vorher noch nie gesehen. Er war sonst immer derjenige vor dem gebeugt wurde. Ich hatte stark damit zu kämpfen das mir nicht die Kinnlade runterklappt.

Als er wieder hochschaute sprach er.

"Godric, gut siehst du aus." Ich konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen das auch er lächelte. Natürlich hatte er einen kleinen Witz gerissen denn bekanntlicher Weise ändert kein Vampir jemals sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild.

Godric lachte kurz auf.

"Ja du auch. Eine Schande das die Umstände unseres Wiedersehens keine Guten sind. Aber genug erst einmal davon. Sag wen hast du mit da mitgebracht? Deine Gefährtin?"

Bevor Keran die Chance hatte ihm zu antworten entwich mir auch schon ein ziemlich undamenhaftes Lachen. Das war einfach zu gut. Keran und eine ernsthafte Gefährtin. Den Witz musste ich mir unbedingt merken.

Beide Männer schauten mich an. Godric eher verwundert und Keran so als ob er mir liebend gerne eine gescheuert hätte. Gut das war denn Wohl Fehltritt Nr.1 und das schon nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten. Selbst für mich war das ein neuer Rekord!

Keran fing sich schnell wieder und sprach.

"Nein. das ist Phoenix. Sie ist mein Abkömmling."

Jetzt musterte mich Godric von oben bis unten mit einem undefinierbarem Ausdruck in seinem schönen Gesicht.

"Dein Kind, tatsächlich? Das ist in der Tat eine Überraschung. Ich erinnere mich noch gut eine Unterhalte die wir mal hatten in der du meintest das du kein Interesse daran hättest ein Macher zu werden."

Seine Worte waren zwar für Keran bestimmt aber trotzdem hielt er Blickkontakt mit mir. Ich denke selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht wegschauen können. Er hatte etwas Hypnotisches an sich das ich noch bei keinem anderen Vampir wahrgenommen hatte. Seine Augen waren von einem hellen graublau die strahlten als hätten sie die ganze Welt in sich.

"Nun um ehrlich zu sein war das auch eher eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen." sagte Keran. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr auf was er da eigentlich antwortete. Meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit hing an dem Vampir jetzt direkt vor mir. Er war schön. Nicht hübsch oder süß. Einfach nur unglaublich schön.

Er trug weiße Leinenhosen und ein graues Longsleeve. Seine Füße waren Barfuß. Jemand der so alt war wie er, hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht nötig sich mit so profanen Dingen wie der zeitlichen Mode zu beschäftigen. Seine komplette Erscheinung strahlte so viel Würde aus, das ich mir gerade ziemlich winzig vorkam.

Ich bemerkte das ich ihn immer noch anstarrte und starren war in jeder bekannten Gesellschaft unhöflich und provozierend. Ich senkte schnell den Kopf wie Keran es vorher getan hatte und fixierte meine Füße.

Da nahm Godric meine Hand hauchte einen Kuss darauf der kaum als Berührung zu definieren war.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Etwa einen Knicks? Auf so eine Situation hat mich niemand vorbereitet.

Ich schaute kurz zu ihm hoch nur um den Schalk in seinen Augen zu sehen und nuschelte ein kurzes "Ebenso Sheriff." Anscheinend fand er das ganze sehr amüsant. Na danke aber auch.

Er ließ meine Hand genauso schnell wieder los wie er sie genommen hatte und wendete sich ab. Ich wagte es nicht noch einmal hoch zu schauen weil ich langsam wirklich Angst bekam das Keran mir gleich an die Kehle gehen würde wenn ich mich weiter so bescheuert benahm.

"Setzt euch. Seid ihr vielleicht hungrig? Ich könnte nach ein paar Menschen schicken lassen."

Oh jaaaa das klang gut. Aber halt, da war was!

"Danke Godric, aber ich habe bereits gut gegessen. Und Phoenix gibt sich mit einem TruBlood zufrieden. Nichtwahr mein Kind?"

Ich wollte am liebsten schreiend aufspringen und mir die Haare ausreißen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde Keran jetzt als blubbernde Masse am Boden liegen. Er würde es tatsächlich durziehen mich zwei Monate lang zu quälen. Falls überhaupt möglich sank meine Laune noch weiter in den Keller.

Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben knirschte ich mit den Zähnen und gab mir die allergrößte Mühe Blitze mit meinen Augen zu produzieren. Leider ohne Erfolg.

"Wie du befiehlst." quetschte ich zwischen meinen immer noch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

Godric nickte der Frau zu, die uns die Tür geöffnet hatte und eine Minute später hatte ich eine frisch aufgewärmte Flasche in der Hand.

Er nahm die Gelegenheit war, um sie uns gleich einmal vorzustellen.

"Das ist Isabel. Sie ist mein 1. Leutnant. Falls ihr irgendetwas braucht während eures Aufenthalts hier wendet euch an sie."

Und dann sprach er zu Isabel.

"Danke dir. Du kannst jetzt gehen." und er entließ sie für ihre freie Abendgestaltung.

Ich schaute voller ekel auf die offene Flasche in meinen Händen und kämpfte mit mir etwas davon zu trinken. Dadurch das ich noch so jung war, war mein Bedarf an Blut weit höher als der eines alten Vampires. Während diese mal ohne Probleme ein paar Tage ohne Nahrung auskommen konnten, machten sich bei mir schon sehr schnell erste Hungererscheinungen bemerkbar.

Kurz gesagt wenn ich diese eklige Brühe heute Abend nicht in mich rein bekommen sollte, würde ich spätestens übermorgen einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben, der damit endet das ich ein Blutbad anrichte. Und was das zur Folge hätte, hatte mir mein Macher ja großzügiger Weise schon erklärt.

Keran und Godric hatten die ganze Zeit meinen inneren Kampf still mit angesehen.

"Ich denke das ist ein passender Zeitpunkt um euch eine Regel zu nennen die hier in meinem Gebiet herrscht und auf deren Einhaltung ich bestehe."

Keran nickte kurz um ihm anzudeuten das er fortfahren soll.

"Hier ist es verboten Menschen zu töten. Nähren könnt ihr euch von ihnen, doch keine Leichen! Es gibt hier in Dallas mehr als genug Leute die sich freiwillig einem Vampir anbieten."

Ich wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder heulen sollte. Zum lachen war definitiv Kerans Gesichtsausdruck. Wenigstens war ich nicht mehr die einzige die die nächste Zeit über zu leiden hatte. Ich meine natürlich tötet mein Macher nicht immer wenn er sich nährte, doch NUR auf freiwillige angewiesen zu sein war unter seiner Würde. Wo sollte da der Spaß bleiben?

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Godric, ich respektiere deine Gesetze und werde dir immer loyal ergeben sein. Doch warum spielt das Leben eines Menschen für dich eine Rolle? Sie sind Nahrung für uns, wir scheren uns nicht um ihre Belange, noch um ihr Wohlergehen. Ich dachte auch du teilst diese Einstellung, mehr als alle anderen noch, bei deiner Vergangenheit."

Auf Kerans Wort folgte eine unangenehme Stille die mich unruhig werden lies. Nach allem was mein Macher mir über Godric erzählt hatte war auch er kein Sympathisant der Menschen. Er tötete und zerstörte wo er nur konnte, ohne sich um die Folgen zu kümmern. Ein Vampir in seiner Position konnte es sich auch erlauben so zu handeln. Mir war neu das es überhaupt so etwas gab, wie Vampire die sich ernsthaft für die Menschenrechte einsetzten. Natürlich gab es diejenige die sich Menschen hielten, doch war das meiner Meinung nach nur aus Spaß, den entweder wollten sie das Blut oder den Körper desjenigen für sich beanspruchen. Also purer Eigennutz.

„Wir haben uns über 100 Jahre nicht gesehen Keran. Dinge ändern sich. Die Welt, die Menschen ändern sich. Ich bin es leid das wir Vampire immer noch an den selben Werten halten wie schon vor tausenden von Jahren. Ohne jegliche Veränderung. Sag mir was hat uns das gebracht?"

Keran überlegte nicht lange.

„Freiheit! Und die Unabhängigkeit von Dingen die vergehen. "

Godric lächelte kurz.

„Nein. Freiheit ist ein Zustand des Geistes, nicht die Freiheit von etwas. Ich kann zwar nicht für alle Vampire sprechen, aber das was mich am meisten angetrieben hat war Hass und der Wille mich für Dinge zu rächen die ich nicht rückgängig machen kann. Egal wie grausam und blutrünstig ich war, ich fühlte mich niemals wirklich befriedigt. Ich habe den Dingen die ich am meisten verachtete die Macht gegeben mein Leben zu bestimmen. Das ist weder Unabhängigkeit noch Freiheit. Ich finde keine Genugtuung mehr in sinnlosem töten."

„Aber es liegt in unserer Natur Godric. Das töten ist das wofür unser Körper geschaffen wurde. All die Kräfte die uns bei der Verwandlung gegeben werden, sind dazu gemacht worden um zu dominieren. Wir stehen über den Dingen, gerade weil wir uns nicht verändern. Menschen sind doch keine Spur besser als wir. Sie führen sinnlose Kriege. Sie töten Kinder und schänden Frauen. Sie zerstören alles leben um sich herum, indem sie ihre Städte immer größer bauen und ihr Machthunger und ihre Gier nimmt kein Ende. Alles was unter ihnen steht behandeln sie genauso wie Dreck. Sie scheren sich noch nicht einmal um das Befinden ihrer eigenen Art. Warum sollten wir es tun?"

Ganz ehrlich gesagt war ich ein bisschen verwirrt. Ich hatte niemals die Natur des Vampires angezweifelt. Töten war für uns das alltäglichste der Welt. Natürlich hatte Keran mit seiner Meinung einen großen Einfluss auf mich, da er derjenige war der mir alles beigebracht hatte was ich wusste. Doch verstand ich Godrics Punkt. Das töten befriedigte uns nicht wirklich, es führte nur mehr und mehr zu Chaos.

„Nun das ist unteranderem ein Sache die ich später mit dir besprechen wollte, aber da wir jetzt schon einmal beim Thema sind. Die Situation in meiner Stadt zwischen den Rassen ist kritisch und steht kurz vor der Eskalation. Viele meine meiner Untertanen denken genau wie du. Doch diese Einstellung könnte schneller als uns lieb ist zu einem Krieg führen. Die Zahl der Anhänger der Anti-Vampirsekten steigt täglich und ich wäre blind wenn ich die aufsteigende Gefahr nicht erkennen würde und dumm dazu wenn ich sie unterschätzen würde. Noch mögen sie keine Gegner für uns sein, doch macht die Masse die Stärke und nicht der Einzelne.

Ich kann nicht überall zur selben Zeit sein und brauche daher Leute bei denen ich mir sicher sein kann das sie zu 100% hinter mir stehen. Du biste einer der ältesten Vampire auf diesem Kontinent und ich weiß das dein Einfluss großes bewirken könnte."

Keran nickte und überlegte kurz bevor er antwortet.

„Ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst, ein Krieg wäre wirklich das Letzte was wir gebrauchen könnten. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil und du kannst darauf zählen das ich jede Aufgabe die du mir gibt's gewissenhaft erfüllen werde."

Sollte ich mich vielleicht einmal räuspern? Die beiden schienen mich ganz vergessen zu haben.

Als hätte mein Macher meine Gedanken gehört hätte wandte er sich plötzlich an mich.

„Phoenix dieses Thema ist nichts für dich. Du bist zu jung um dich jetzt schon mit politischen Strategien zu befassen. Sei so nett und geh dich eine Weile umsehen solange ich mit Godric spreche."

Wollte er mich etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich war zwar eine Neugeborene aber dennoch hatte ich als Mensch das Erwachsenenalter erreicht, wenn auch nur knapp. Ich holte schon Luft um ihm zu wiedersprechen als er mich unterbrach.

„OHNE Diskussion oder ich verlängere deine Strafe um weitere zwei Monate. Nun geh und Finger weg von den Menschen, du weißt ich kann es riechen falls du dich von einem von ihnen nähren solltest."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit das Haus durch die Eingangstür, welche ich laut hinter mir zu krachen lies. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt gerade einmal scheiß Egal ob das unhöflich war oder nicht. Sollten sie froh sein das die Tür überhaupt noch zu ging.

Da bemerkte ich das ich immer noch die inzwischen kalte Flasche TruBlood in der Hand hielt.

Ok ich kann das, Luft anhalten und auf Ex…..1…2..3. Mit einer fast schon heldenhaften Willenskraft hob ich die Flasche an meinen Mund und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

Zum Glück war es für Vampire unmöglich zu kotzen sonst hätte ich mit Sicherheit die schöne weiße Fassade des Hauses besudelt.

Ich schmiss die Flasche in eine nahe stehende Mülltonne und sprintete los in der Hoffnung ein wenig Unterhaltung zu finden. Die Nacht war warm und klar, doch vermisste ich eine frische Briese auf meinem Gesicht beim rennen. In Dallas war es immer so scheiße heiß das ich wohl solange ich hier war nicht auf den Genuss kommen würde.

Fünf Minuten später hatte ich auch schon die Innenstadt erreicht und starrte mit großen Augen auf ein Plakat das Werbung für eine Vampirbar eine Straße weiter machte. Das konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen! In menschlicher Geschwindigkeit schlenderte ich in die angegebene Richtung. Die Straßen waren nicht besonders voll, schließlich war es Dienstag und mitten in der Nacht.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich die Vampirbar erreichte und mich in der kurzen Schlange anstellte. Es ging zügig vorwärts sodass ich bald an der Reihe war und vor dem Türsteher stand. Er schaute kurz an meiner unschuldigen Aufmachen runter und grinste mich frech an.

„Das ist ein verdammt guter Köder Kleines!" Natürlich hatte er mich an Hand meines Geruchs gleich als eine seiner eigenen Rasse identifiziert. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite um mich durch zu lassen und ich murmelte ein leises „Danke" bevor ich ins Innere des Clubs ging.

Es war laut, stickig, verdammt voll und es gefiel mir! Der Bass dröhnte so laut das der Boden vibrierte und überall klebten verschwitze Körper aneinander die sich im Takt der Musik bewegten. Hier und da konnte ich ein paar Vampire ausmachen die sich gerade ihr Abendessen besorgten.

Ich war schon seit guten 11 Jahren in keinem Club mehr gewesen da Keran den Menschenaufläufen nichts abgewinnen konnte. Also beschloss ich mich unter die Tanzenden zu mischen und einfach ein bisschen locker zu lassen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis ich das erste Mal angetanzt wurde. Es war ein hübscher junger Mann so um die 25 mit einem sonnigen Teint. Er konnte sich gut bewegen das musste man ihm lassen. Als er näher kam und sich unsere Haut berührte, merkte er wie kalt die meine war. Doch schien ihn das nicht abzuschrecken, ganz im Gegenteil, denn ein schmutzigen grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er noch näher an mich ran tanzte.

Für ein Gespräch war die Musik viel zu laut, aber das störte auch nicht weiter, denn schließlich war ich hier um mich abzulenken und nicht um mir die Geschichte irgendeines sterblichen anzuhören die mich eh nicht interessierte. Mir war klar das der Kerl vor mir ein Musterbeispiel eines Fangbangers war und trotzdem gefiel mir was er da mit seinem Körper tat, der sich immer wieder wie zufällig an mir rieb. Ich unterstützte ihn tatkräftig als ich ihn an seinem Shirt packte und näher an mich ran zog.

Ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen hören und spürte seine wachsende Erektion, ja ich konnte es sogar riechen. Und ich gebe zu das lies mich nicht kalt. Wir tanzten noch eine Weile, nur um uns weiter aufzuheizen, in dem völligen Einverständnis das wir beide mehr wollten.

Irgendwann wanderten seine Hände runter zu meinem Hintern und packte fest zu. Das war der Moment in dem meine Fangzähne plötzlich rauschossen und ich arge Schwierigkeiten hatte sie nicht in der Halsschlagader meines Gegenübers zu versenken. Anscheinend merkte er wo gerade mein Problem lag und flüsterte ein „Komm" in dem Wissen das ich ihn trotz der lauten Musik hören konnte.

Er führte mich zu einem Hinterausgang der in einer dunklen Gasse endete. Wie klischeehaft. Kaum das wir draußen waren presste ich ihn an die kalte Mauer und überfiel ihn mit einem gierigen Kuss. Meine Fangzähne musste ich schnell wieder einziehen, damit ich nicht ausversehen seine Lippe anritze. Hätte ich jetzt Blut geschmeckt, wäre ich bestimmt nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu wiederstehen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite sodass ich besseren Zugang zu seinem Hals hatte. Was sollte das?

Ich nahm meine Hand zur Hilfe die schon an seiner Hose zugange war um seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung zu drehen. Ich küsste ihn noch einmal und da drehte er schon wieder seinen verdammten Schädel zur Seite so dass meine Lippen auf seinem Hals landeten.

„Beiß mich!"

Das war das erste Mal das ich diese Worte hörte und dich fand es verdammt abturnend. Sonst hieß es immer nur „Beiß mich nicht" oder „ AAHHHHHHHHH" was ich viel mehr bevorzugt hätte.

Ich machte keinen weiteren Versuch ihn zu küssen und riss stattdessen wütend sein Hemd auf.

„Nein"

Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung meinen Slip von meinem Hintern zu entfernen und guckte mich an.

„Wie meinst du das `nein´?"

„Ich meine damit, das ich dich nicht beißen werde Idiot. Und jetzt zieh deine Hose runter."

Gibt es sowas? Der wollte ernsthaft mit mir diskutieren während ich meine Titten an ihn presste.

Der Kerl bekam einen bockigen Gesichtsausdruck und löste sich von mir.

„Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?"

WAAAS? Ziemlich verdattert schaute ich ihn an.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, ich bin quasi auf einer speziellen Diät."

Warum zur Hölle hatte ich das Bedürfnis mich zu rechtfertigen vor diesem Wurm? Warum reißte ich ihm nicht einfach den verdammten Kopf von den Schultern. Ach ja, Godric sagte keine Leichen.

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Erst einen mich aufgeilen und dann sowas. Frauen sind doch alle gleich."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Club.

Ich dachte ernsthaft dass ich mir das gerade alles nur eingebildet hatte. Er hat mich hier einfach stehen lassen. Ich habe ihm guten, schnellen, unabhängigen Sex angeboten und er lässt mich einfach stehen weil ich ihn nicht beißen wollte.

Was zur Hölle ist aus dieser Welt geworden? Drehen jetzt hier alle völlig durch?

Ich stand noch eine Weile an Ort und Stelle als ich einen Schwall der besten Ausdrücke losließ die mir gerade einfielen und mir mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

Nicht das ich in letzter Zeit schon genug bestraft worden war, nein, jetzt kam auch noch zu meiner Situation sexuelle Frustration dazu. Ich schaute nach oben in den Himmel nur um festzustellen, dass es nur noch knapp eine Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang war. Ich sollte besser wieder zurückgehen, schließlich musste mir jemand noch mein vorrübergehendes Zimmer zeigen bevor ich mich schlafen legen konnte.

Ich beeilte mich jedoch nicht wirklich. Mit gemütlichen Schritten schlenderte ich durch die Stadt als mich plötzlich eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam und ich am ganzen Körper einmal kurz zitterte.

Keran rufte mich, und ich hasste es wenn er das tat. Jetzt blieb mir nämlich keine andere Möglichkeit als loszurennen. Wenn ein Macher sein Kind ruft ist das wie ein direkter Befehl den man nicht ignorieren kann, selbst wann man gerne wollte.

Eine Minute später war ich auch schon vor Godrics Haus und lies mich selber rein.

Keran stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Couch gelehnt und hatte eine finstere Miene aufgesetzt. Godric konnte ich nirgends ausmachen.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du so lange? Es ist fast Dämmerung."

„Ich weiß, ich war schon auf dem Weg als du mich gerufen hast, also reg dich nicht auf."

Ein kleines tiefes knurren klang aus seiner Brust als er in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde direkt vor mit stand und tief durch die Nase Luft holte.

„Sein Gestank klebt überall an dir."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das, war ein ganz schlechtes Thema Freundchen!

„Eifersüchtig?" Ich wusste das ich ihn provozierte aber das wir mir grade herzlich egal.

Mir war klar das er sich einfach nur Sorgen gemacht hatte und dass das seine Art war es auszudrücken, doch ich hatte einfach keinen Nerv mehr. Ich wollte gerade noch einen draufsetzten als Godric den Flur entlang kam. Wieder blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihn anzugaffen. Oh heilige Scheiße war der lecker! Nach meiner versauten Nummer hinter dem Club war ich definitiv nicht mehr Herr meiner Libidio und Gott ja sie schien es auf den über 2000 Jahre alten Vampir abgesehen zu haben. Mit seinem schlanken kräftigen Fingern allein, könnte er mich wahrscheinlich schon in Sekunden in den siebten Himmel schicken. Oh sweet Jesus und erst dieser Mund…

Ich fühlte wie langsam meine Knie weich wurden allein schon von dem Blick in seinen Augen mit dem er mich fesselte. Der leiseste Ansatz eines Grinsens zierte seine Mundwinkel, als wüsste er ganz genau was sich in meinem Kopf gerade abspielte. Fuck, wusste er es etwa wirklich?

Mensch, jetzt komm wieder klar! Er ist der verdammte Sheriff von halb Texas, du kannst ihn nicht einfach anspringen wie eine rollige Katze.

Hmm konnte ich nicht?

Ich biss mir so fest auf die Unterlippe das ich Blut schmecken konnte. Zur Hölle wollte ich gern meine Hände in seinem Haar vergraben.

„Phoenix hörst du mir zu?"

Mit einem großem ´Plop` platze die Seifenblase die mein verdammt geiles Kopfkino enthielt.

„Was?" ich schenkte etwas irritiert meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem Macher der anscheinend versucht hatte mir etwas mitzuteilen. Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich sagt das ich dir jetzt dein Zimmer zeigen werde, also beweg deinen Hintern."

Oh ja am liebsten auf Godric seinem Schoß. Ich konnte das dreckige grinsen nicht aufhalten das sich bei diesem Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Gerne!"

Keran packte mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her, weil ich immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte mich zu bewegen und lieber den sexy Vampir vor mir weiter anstarrte.

„Ich glaube der Mangel von Menschenblut schlägt dir aufs Gehirn mein Kind."

Auf die Aussage hin musste ich lachen.

„Da hast du verdammt nochmal Recht." Anders konnte ich mir nämlich mein Verhalten selber nicht erklären.

Mit einem letzten schmachtenden Blick zu Godric, bog ich mit Keran in einen langen Flur ein der zu einer Treppe ins Kellergeschoss führte. Also hatte ich vorhin recht gehabt mit meiner Vermutung, hier wurde unterirdisch geschlafen. Das war ein beruhigender Gedanke, denn es behagte mir überhaupt nicht nur geschützt von dünnen Betonwänden in einer Stadt voller vampirhassenden Freaks und Fangbangern zu ruhen.

Soo ihr lieben das war das erste richtige Kapitel und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Nur so als Anmerkung nebenbei, ich werde mich nicht an die Vorgaben der Serie halten was den Verlauf der Geschichte betrifft uuuund mein Godric wird auch kein depressiver suizidgefährdeter Trauerklos sein, aber das werdet ihr noch sehen. *böse grins*


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel

Wenn ich dachte die obere Hälfte des Hauses wäre groß gewesen, dann war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem "Keller". Hier schien anscheinend das Eisberg-Prinzip zu herrschen Nur 1/3 war von außen wirklich zu sehen.

Mir fiel nicht einmal ein passender Begriff zu dem ein wo wir uns gerade befanden. Ein Bunker mit King Size Maße vielleicht. Nein selbst das ist eine Untertreibung.

Mein Macher führte mich eine wirklich verdammt lange breite Treppe runter die sich in einem eleganten Bogen hinab schlängelte. Die Einrichtung hier war das genaue Gegenteil zu der in der oberirdischen Hälfte des Hauses.

Dunkel gebeizte schwere Eichenmöbel, schwarze und bordeaux farbene Wände, eiserne Wandkerzenhalter, alte Gemälde und ein rustikaler Holzboden. Es hatte Stil und war dennoch altmodisch, genau wie die Bewohner dieses Hauses.

Doch das wirklich aller Erste was mir hier unten auffiel war die Stille. Nirgends, wo ich in meinem bisherigem Vampirdasein gewesen war, war es jemals so ruhig.

Es gab überall Geräusche. Menschen die erzählten und lachten, das rascheln des Windes in den Bäumen, Autos, Rohrleitungen, Tiere etc etc. Immer gab es irgendein Hintergrundgeräusch mit den Ohren eines Vampires. Aber hier nicht. Es war gleichzeitig entspannend und etwas beunruhigend, eine komische Kombination.

Ich blieb stehen und schloss meine Augen, nur um zu schauen ob ich wirklich kein einziges Geräusch ausmachen konnte. Da war nichts, nur die Schritte von Keran der vor mir lief.

"Was hast du?" Er hatte angehalten und schaute sich nach mir um. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte mir die Wände und die Decke an. Nur an der Tiefe der Erde konnte er nicht liegen

"Warum ist es hier so totenstill?" Keran lächelte.

"Die Wände hier sind 5-fach Schallisoliert. Eine nette Abwechslung von dem lauten Getose der Stadt, nicht wahr." Huh soviel zum Thema altmodisch! Ich wollte gar nicht wissen was das gekostet haben muss.

"Schon, aber findest du es nicht auch ein wenig...naja gruslig?"

Keran zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jaaaa natürlich fand er überhaupt nichts gruslig. Großer, starker Vampir.

"Jetzt mal im ernst. Da oben könnte der 3. Weltkrieg ausbrechen und man würde es hier überhaupt nicht mitkriegen. Man ist hier total abgeschottet von allem."

Ich schloss schnell wieder zu meinem Macher auf und wir gingen weiter den Gang entlang, vorbei an ein paar Abbiegungen und Türen.

"Du weißt doch, so älter der Vampir, so besser seine Sinne. Für jemanden in meinem Alter ist es nicht ganz so leise wie für dich. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich würde dir bescheid sagen falls es Bomben regnen würde." Und er lachte herzhaft.

Na super da hatte ich mich jetzt in was reingeritten. Damit würde er mich wahrscheinlich den Rest meines unsterblichen Lebens aufziehen. `Phoenix, der Vampir der sich in der Stille fürchtet.´ Hätte ich bloß meine Klappe gehalten.

"Jaja Keran, scheiße witzig!"

Immer noch lachend öffnete er eine Tür und führte mich in einen Raum. Dort stand ein großes schweres Bett, ein Schrank, ein Tisch und eine kleine Couch. Alles in dem Stil in dem der Rest der unteren Etage war.

Als ich das gemütlich aussehende Bett so anschaute merkte ich wie mir schon die Müdigkeit der aufgehenden Sonne in die Glieder kroch.

"Deine Taschen habe ich schon her gebracht sie stehen da hinten bei der Badezimmertür. Du solltest dich jetzt hinlegen. Alles weitere können wir auch morgen besprechen."

Ich nickte kurz, murmelte ein "Danke" und ließ mich auch schon auf die Matratze plumpsen.

"Soll ich noch bleiben und deine Hand halten bis du eingeschlafen bist?" Ich hab es gewusst! Mistkerl.

Ich warf mit aller Kraft die ich besaß ein Kissen in seine Richtung. Unnötig zu erwähnen das er es mit Leichtigkeit abfing und immer noch dieses blöde Grinsen in seinem Gesicht hatte.

"Mein Zimmer ist gleich Gegenüber, falls was sein sollte."

Er warf das Kissen wieder zu mir zurück, natürlich so schnell das ich keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren und es mir voll gegen den Kopf klatschte.

Ich knurrte ihn an und alles was ich dann noch hörte war sein lautes Lachen als er auch schon aus meinem Zimmer verschwand und die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Gut so. Jetzt hatte ich wenigstes meine Ruhe.

Ohne die Motivation jetzt noch viel durch die Gegend zu wuseln, zog ich mir mein Kleid und die Unterwäsche aus und kuschelte mich ins Bett.

Mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich in einen tiefen Schlaf abdriftete, galt einem gewissen 2100 Jahre alten Vampir und unendlich tiefen Augen.

…..

Jemand beobachtete mich. Ich konnte es mit jeder Faser meines Körpers fühlen.

Die Härchen auf meinen Armen stellten sich auf und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Diese unterschwellige Gefühl das irgendwas nicht stimmte hatte ich schon den ganzen Abend über gehabt und mit jeder Minute die verging wurde es intensiver.

Nach meinem Auftritt in dem kleinen Club, war ich schnurstracks nach Hause gelaufen nur um eine panische Nachricht von meiner kleiner Schwester auf dem Anrufbeantworter zu haben.

Sie sagte wenn ich das hörte sollte ich sofort vorbeikommen. Einzelheiten lies sie aus, aber ich konnte mir sowieso schon denken worum es ging.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das ich so eine Nachricht auf meinem AB vorfand und bestimmt war es auch nicht das letzte Mal.

Ich stöhnte entnervt, da ich eigentlich nur noch in mein Bett wollte und überhaupt keine Lust hatte jetzt noch die 3 Kilometer bis zum Haus meiner Eltern zu torkeln. Ich war immer noch betrunken und müde wie Hölle, aber ich wusste wenn ich nicht ging, würde alles nur noch viel schlimmer werden und ich konnte eine 12 Jährige nicht mit so einer Scheiße alleine lassen. Also schnappte ich mir wieder meinen Schlüssel und stiefelte los. Es war nicht wirklich ein weiter Weg aber mit meinem Alkoholpegel dauerte es doch schon länger als gewöhnlich.

Ich zündete mir eine Zigarette an, in der Hoffnung sie würde mich etwas beruhigen aber leider half es nicht. Ständig warf ich nervöse Blicke über meine Schulter zurück, jedes Mal mit der Erwartung das ein verrückter Massenmörder mit Kettensäge auftauchen würde.

Als ich das Haus erreichte brannten alle Lichter und ich konnte laute Stimmen von drinnen hören.

„Home sweet home" nuschelte ich mir selber zu als ich den kleinen Gartenweg entlang ging. Die grüne Eingangstür war einen Spalt weit offen und ich schlüpfte rein.

„Was machst du undankbare Schlampe hier? Verpiss dich aus meinem Haus."

Ohne auf die Stimme meiner liebvollen Mutter zu reagieren lief ich an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hoch, die zum Zimmer meiner Schwester führte.

Ich wusste dass das Miststück das mich auf diese Welt gebracht hatte zu vollgedröhnt war, um auch nur ansatzweise versuchen zu könne mir zu folgen.

Oben angekommen klopfte ich leise an die Tür.

„Süße, ich bin´s mach auf." Eine Sekunde später klickte das Schloss und meine Schwester stürzte sich in meine Arme. Die Augen tränennass, die Haare total verwüstet und auf ihrem Jochbein ein großer unschöner Blutargus der gerade noch dabei war sich zu entwickeln.

Oh ja ich wusste genau was sich hier abgespielt hatte, denn bis vor ca. einem Jahr war es schließlich auch mein Alltag gewesen.

Ich schob das kleine zitternde Bündel Mensch zu ihrem Bett und setzte mich mit ihr in meinen Armen hin.

Sie schniefte laut als sie sprach.

„Nimm mich bitte mit. Ich will hier nicht mehr bleiben. Nimm mich bitte mit. Ich tu auch alles was du willst, nur bitte lass mich nicht wieder hier."

Wie oft ich diese Worte schon gehört hatte, ich konnte es nicht mehr zählen.

Seitdem ich aus diesem Höllennest abgehauen bin, war es immer das erste was sie zu mir sagte wenn wir uns sahen. Aber ich konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, so gern ich es auch gewollt hätte.

Mein Leben war ein einziges Chaos. Ich wohnte in einer winzigen ein Zimmer Wohnung, die mehr Schimmelflecken an der Wand hatte als Tapete und selbst dieses Rattenloch konnte ich mir kaum leisten. Ganz zu schweigen von Lebensmitteln.

Den größten Teil den ich bei meinen Job verdiente, zahlte ich auf ein Konto ein, mit dessen Geld ich später einen ordentlichen Anwalt finanzieren wollte, der meine kleine Schwester hier raus holte und meinem Erzeuger kräftig in den Arsch trat. Doch bis das Geld reichte saß sie hier fest, genau wie ich all die Jahre.

Schon als ich in ihrem Alter war hatte ich die ersten Versuche unternommen mit ihr weg zu rennen, aber es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Unser Vater war Richter und hatte einflussreiche Freunde in so gut wie jedem öffentlichen Amt. Wenn ich den Behörden die uns aufgabelten erzählte warum wir da unbedingt weg mussten, glaubte mir natürlich niemand. Sie brachten uns immer und immer wieder zurück.

„Du weißt das kann ich nicht." In meinen Augen sammelten sich jetzt auch die Tränen als ich ihren Kopf streichelte und anfing ein leises Lied zu singen.

…

Meine Augen flogen so schnell auf als hätte mir jemand einen kalten Eimer Wasser übers Gesicht geschüttet.

Wo zur Hölle kam jetzt dieser scheiß Traum schon wieder her? Ich hatte ihn schon seit mindestens 9 Jahren nicht mehr gehabt und das war auch gut so.

Ich wollte nicht ihr Gesicht sehen. Wollte nicht ihre traurige Stimme hören. Wollte nicht die schlimmste und beschissenste Nacht in meinem Leben noch einmal präsentiert bekommen.

Hätte ich sie damals einfach geschnappt und wäre mit ihr gerannt, so weit unsere Füße uns trugen, wäre vielleicht nichts von alledem passiert und …..

Phoenix, reiß dich zusammen. Das war ein anderes Leben. Du bist nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen das sich vor ihrem Daddy fürchtet. Du bist nicht mehr das bemitleidenswerte schwache Ding das nicht einmal in der Lage war für sich selbst einzustehen.

Ich hatte jetzt Keran und er gab mir alles was ich brauchte um glücklich zu sein, na meistens zumindest. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir schon vor langer Zeit eine Kugel durch mein Hirn gejagt.

Ich kann es nicht fassen das ich tatsächlich einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Nach all diesen Jahren in denen ich meine Ruhe hatte.

Meine Träume waren unter anderem ein Grund gewesen warum ich in den ersten zwei Jahren als Neugeborene so extrem Blutrünstig gewesen war. Jedes Mal danach hatte ich immer das furchtbare Bedürfnis zu zerstören und nach ein paar zerfetzten Leichen ging es mir einfach besser und der Schmerz lies nach.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich mich nicht mal von Menschen nähren durfte kamen sie wieder.

Diese Stille hier macht mich wirklich ganz wirr im Kopf. Ich hoffte inständig, das es bei diesem einen bleiben würde.

Vielleicht sollte ich Keran davon erzählen? Er wusste von meinen Träumen und was sie bei mir auslösten. Doch würde ich jetzt zu ihm gehen würde das nur beweisen, dass ich immer noch das kleine Mädchen war, das ich so krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu sein. Wenn ich nicht einmal mit blöden Albträumen klarkam wie sollte ich denn jemals mit meinem Leben klarkommen?

Ich musste dringend etwas trinken um mich zu beruhigen. Mein Blutzucker war einfach im Keller, daran musste es liegen.

Mein Gefühl sagte mir das es Nachmittag war und die Sonne noch am Himmel stand, also würde mein Macher noch ruhen, das war gut. Er würde nur Verdacht schöpfen wenn er mitbekam das ich schon um so eine Uhrzeit mein Bett verließ. Das war weder üblich, noch gesund für jemanden meines Alters.

Als wir vorhin hier runter gekommen waren hatte ich ein Blick auf eine abgespeckte Version einer Küche gehabt die nicht weit von meinem Zimmer entfernt war. Da würde es mit Sicherheit etwas von diesem TruBlood Mist geben.

Also suchte ich mir schnell eine kurze Hose und ein Tank Top aus meiner Tasche, welches ich mir schnell über schmeißen konnte. Trotz der vielen schalldichten Wände bemühte ich mich so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, als ich Barfuß den Flur entlang ging, schließlich wollte ich hier niemanden wecken. Wie viele Vampire hier tatsächlich noch neben Godric wohnten konnte ich nicht genau sagen, aber ich schätze Mal das es mindestens vier waren.

Ich bog um eine Kurve und fand mich in etwas wieder, das aussah wie ein Wohnzimmer. Die „Küche", die nur aus einem riesigen Kühlschrank, einer Mikrowelle, einer Spüle und ein paar Schränken bestand, war ganz auf die amerikanische Art durch eine Theke vom Rest des Raumes abgegrenzt.

Bingo!

Ich ging an der riesigen Sitzecke vorbei zum Kühlschrank und war überrascht als ich sah, das er nicht nur mit TruBlood sondern auch mit Infusionsbeuteln mit richtigem Blut drinnen vollgestopft war.

Schweinerei. Selbst durch die luftdichte Folie der Beutel konnte ich den unverkennbaren Duft ausmachen.

Mit einem langen seufzen nahm ich mir eine der Flaschen und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle. Sieben Minuten bei voller Kraft sollten wohl ausreichen um die Brühe warm zu kriegen.

Als es endlich piepte, holte ich die Flasche raus und schraubte den Deckel ab. Alles passierte dann so schnell und überraschend das ich keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Die heiße Flüssigkeit entlud sich durch eine kleine Explosion genau in mein Gesicht und auf meinen Oberkörper. Und es tat verflucht weh!

Ich konnte fühlen wie meine Haut unter dem synthetischen Blut verbrühte, nur um gleich darauf wieder zu heilen.

Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei schmiss ich die Flasche krachend in die Spüle und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Innerhalb der nächsten 3 Sekunden machte es zweimal ´Wuuuuuscch´ und es stand Godric, leider angezogen und ein komplett nackter Keran vor mir und schauten sich hektisch um.

Godric schien als erstes das Rätsel zu lösen, warum ich komplett in Blut eingematscht war.

Sein Blick ging von der Mikrowelle zur Spüle, mit der kaputten Flasche und dann zu mir zurück. Er entspannte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück, ganz im Gegensatz zu Keran.

„Bist du in Ordnung? " Mein Macher kam auf mich zu und wischte mir fast schon panisch mit seinen Händen die schmierige Flüssigkeit vom Gesicht, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einer Verletzung. Natürlich konnte er riechen das es nicht mein Blut war, aber er hatte meine Schmerzen gespürt als ich mir die Haut verbrüht hatte.

Als er nichts fand, entspannte auch er sich sichtlich.

Soviel zum Thema er fürchtete sich vor nichts. Pah! Ich war offensichtlich die Schwachstelle in seiner dicken Mauer und dieser Gedanke lies mein totes Herz warm werden.

„Mir geht´s gut. Ich hab mich nur verbrannt."

Der Ausdruck in Kerans Augen wurde weich und er drückte mir einen Kuss auf meine blutigen Lippen.

„Du wirst nochmal mein Untergang sein!" Er leckte sich seine nun beschmierten Lippen ab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das schmeckt ja tatsächlich so wie es riecht"

Ich lachte daraufhin nur.

Godric hatte die Zeit über im Hintergrund gestanden und uns still beobachtet. Der splitternackte Keran und ich mussten ein toller Anblick gewesen sein.

Nacktheit war nichts besonders für jemanden der schon Jahrhunderte hinter sich hatten und mein Macher hatte ehrlich gesagt nichts an sich, weswegen er sich hätte verstecken müssen. Deshalb ignorierte ich die Tatsache einfach.

„ Warum bist du überhaupt schon auf? Es ist noch nicht einmal Dämmerung."

Und da waren wir beim Thema. Ich wusste ich konnte ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen, also musste ich mir schnell eine verdammt gute Notlüge einfallen lassen.

„Ich…..war so hungrig das ich aufgewacht bin und naja zu was das geführt hat kannst du ja sehen."

Meiner Meinung nach war das eine plausible Erklärung die ich ziemlich glaubwürdig rüber gebracht hatte und doch konnte ich sehen das er mir nicht glaubte. Keran lies es aber dennoch unkommentiert und ich merkte wie er kurz meine aktuelle Gefühlslage durch unsere Verbindung auskundschaftete.

Er schaute zur Seite wo Godric stand, so als würde er ihm ohne Worte es mitteilen wollen.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder ins Bett. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verschwand er mit seinem blanken Knackarsch aus meiner Sicht und ich blieb mit dem Hausherr alleine zurück.

Ich wischte mein Hände an meinem Shirt ab und wandte mich ebenfalls an Godric.

„Tut mir ehrlich leid das ich hier so eine Sauerei veranstaltet habe, ich weiß auch nicht wirklich wie das passiert ist."

Ich schaute mir ein bisschen verzweifelt das Chaos an, was ich hier veranstaltet hatte. So gut wie alles in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern hatte ein paar Spritzer abbekommen. Ein paar Glasscherben waren aus der Spüle auf den Boden gesprungen als ich die Flasche mit zu viel Wucht da rein geschmissen hatte und von mir tropfte immer noch etwas der roten Flüssigkeit auf die dunklen Fliesen der Küche.

Ich ging zur Spüle um einen Lappen zu suchen, als ich Godric dicht hinter mir spürte und herum wirbelte.

„Er ist anders mit dir, fast liebevoll. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt und das mag schon was heißen, schließlich habe ich über 300 Jahre mit ihm verbracht."

Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich von dieser Aussage halten sollte. Er hatte so neutral gesprochen das ich nicht bestimmen konnte ob es positiv oder eher negativ gemeint war oder ob er überhaupt eine Antwort erwartete.

Ich entschloss mich dafür die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Das solltest du ihn nicht hören lassen, er könnte es persönlich nehmen."

Ich lächelte ihn kurz an, damit er auch verstand das ich es nur als Scherz meinte.

Ich fand den Lappen und begann in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Küche zu putzen. Als ich fertig war spülte ich mir noch schnell meine Arme und mein Gesicht im Waschbecken ab. Besonders gründlich war es nicht, aber für jetzt würde es gehen, schließlich musste ich immer noch was trinken um meine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Godric schien meinen Gedanken zu erahnen und ging zum Kühlschrank um zwei Flaschen TruBlood rauszunehmen. Er sah mich an und fing an zu erklären.

„Als erstes den Deckel abmachen und dann erst in die Mikrowelle stellen. Und eine Minute reicht völlig. Du willst es ja warm und nicht….. kochend heiß."

Wenn ich kein Vampir gewesen wäre, hätte mein Gesicht jetzt die Farbe einer Tomate bekommen. Da brauchte es doch echt einen über 2000 Jahre alten Mann um mir zu erklären wie ich mir etwas zu trinken aufwärmen kann. Eine einzige Peinlichkeit.

Ich beobachtete das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskulatur als er in der Küche tätig war und ich kann euch sagen es war besser als jeder Porno.

Als er fertig war reichte er mir eine der beiden Flaschen und deutete mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand an, mich auch die Couch zu setzen.

Als wir beide Platz genommen hatten kam ich nicht drum herum mich zu wundern warum auch er TruBlood trank. Schließlich war der Kühlschrank mit weitaus besseren Sachen gefüllt, die er sich leicht hätte nehmen können.

Direkt wie ich war, platze ich natürlich auch sofort damit raus.

„Warum zur Hölle trinkst du das freiwillig?"

Für mich sah es fast so aus als ob er ein Lachen unterdrücken müsste als er sprach.

„Nun um ehrlich zu sein finde ich es nicht besonders fair wenn ich in deiner Gesellschaft etwas anderes trinken würde. Es ist auch schon so schwer genug für dich und ich habe kein Interesse daran dich unnötig zu quälen."

Er tat es aus Solidarität? Mir zuliebe? Keran hatte Recht gehabt, Godric war besonders. Er war anders als andere Vampire, das konnte man alleine schon in dieser kleinen Geste deutlich sehen. Niemand den ich kannte hätte das selbe getan wie er, nur aus Mitgefühl.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber das musst du nicht tun."

Sein Gesicht war wieder ein perfektes Pokerface, blank, ohne jede Emotion.

„Ich weiß."

Ich sah wahrscheinlich gerade aus wie ein begossener Pudel als ich ihn anstarrte als hätte er drei Köpfe. Er verzog keine Miene als er trank und alleine dafür hatte er meinen Respekt verdient.

Ich versuchte es so lässig aussehen zu lassen wie er, doch scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch.

„Bestraft dich Keran öfter so?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Also hatte die alte Tratschtante Godric schon in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Nein, das ist das erste Mal das er physische und psychische Folter bei mir kombiniert."

Das klang bitterer als es eigentlich sollte. Hatte ich nicht irgendwann beschlossen meine Strafe mit Würde zu tragen?

Also los zeig auch ein bisschen Würde und heul nicht rum wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Ich meine ich hab es ja irgendwie verdient. Und für seinen Charakter hat er wirklich eine Engelsgeduld mit mir!"

Das stimmte wirklich. Er hatte schon Leuten das Herz rausgerissen die ihn nur falsch angesehen hatten. Dagegen waren die Strafen die er mir gab ja mal überhaupt nichts und ich pisste ihn ständig an.

„Ja das denke ich auch. Mein Kind hätte eine schlimmere Strafe für das bekommen was du gemacht hast. Einen Kampf vom Zaun brechen mit einen Vampir der dich hätte in der Luft zerfetzen können und das auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit vor sowohl Menschen als auch unseres Gleichen . Das war wirklich extrem waghalsig und unüberlegt."

„Er hat mich aber provoziert und ich lass mir nicht gerne von Fremden meinen Hintern betatschen, naja, zumindest nicht ohne meine Zustimmung."

Scheiße noch eins Phoenix, reg dich bloß nicht auf. Atmen. Ruhig. Atmen.

Godric sah mich eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Du und Eric werdet eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben."

Huh? Hörte ich da etwa einen Funken Ironie raus? Ich machte ein neugieriges Gesicht.

„Wer ist Eric?"

„Mein Abkömmling. Er wird auch in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen."

Jetzt nahm das Gespräch eine interessante Wendung. Ich wusste nicht das Godric auch ein Kind hatte. Aber ich hätte es mir denken können bei seinem Alter.

Godric lachte kurz auf und ich konnte nicht umhin zu sehen wie sexy er dabei aussah. Aber trotzdem stimmte hier irgendwas nicht!

„Wieso ist das so witzig?" Ich war ernsthaft verwirrt.

„Ich male mir nur gerade eure erste Begegnung aus. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich mit eurem Temperament, das es garantiert nicht lange dauern wird bis ihr euch die Schädel einschlagt."

Und das war WITZIG? Also ich weiß ja nicht. Bei meinem Glück war Eric mindestens 500 Jahre alt und weitaus besser als ich im Schädel einschlagen. Nach Dallas zu kommen war anscheinend doch keine so gute Idee gewesen wenn mir schon Krieg mit Artgenossen voraus gesagt wird die ich noch gar nicht kannte.

„Was tut Eric so?" Hintergrundinfos konnten nie Schaden.

„ Eric ist Sheriff in Louisiana und betreibt dort eine Vampirbar."

Ein Sheriff, ich zieh die Scheiße aber auch echt magisch an. Meine Schultern sackten nach unten und Godric setze sich zu mir auf die Couch. Hellseher wie er war traf er auch gleich den Nagel auf den Kopf.

„Phoenix, HIER hat er keinerlei Gewalt. Er denkt, ein eintausend Jahre alter Wikinger zu sein und mich als Macher zu haben würde ihn irgendwie privilegieren und jeder müsste vor ihm kuschen. Ich denke ich habe ihm einfach zu viel durchgehen lassen als Neugeborenen.

Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es absolut genießen würde wenn du ihm Kontra bietest."

Ich denke meine Augen waren gerade so groß wie die einer Kuh. Ich war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind im Spielzeug laden. Gerade hatte ich die verdammte OFFIZIELLE Erlaubnis bekommen meine angestaute Frustration, und davon hatte ich mittlerweile reichlich, verbal an jemandem abzulassen. Wie Geil war das denn bitte?

Mein Hoch wurde allerdings schnell abgelöst.

„Aber das kann ich nicht machen, er ist hundert Mal älter als ich und ein Krieger noch dazu. Wenn ich ihn anpisse reißt er mir einfach ein Teil meiner Gliedmaßen ab und stopft mir damit den Mund, oder er zerfetzt mich gleich ganz."

Godric zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, als wäre es total lächerlich was ich gerade gesagt hätte, und kam noch ein Stück näher an mich heran.

„Eric, würde es nicht wagen einen MEINER Gäste in meinem Haus zu verletzten. Und solange du hier bist, stehst du unter meinem Schutz."

Flirtete er etwa gerade mit mir?

Er machte eine Pause und strich mir mit seiner Hand eine wirre Strähne meines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Wäre ich nicht schon Tod, wäre ich auf der Stelle gestorben.

Dort wo seine Finger mich berührten prickelte es, als hätte ich verdammte Ameisen unter meiner Haut und ich musste mich stark zusammen reißen das ich nicht anfing wie eine Katze zu schnurren.

Godric zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück und rückte ein Stück von mir ab, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

Wie jetzt?

Als wäre nichts gewesen fuhr er fort.

„Selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, glaubst du ernsthaft Keran würde es zulassen das er dich angreift? In deiner Gegenwart führt er sich auf wie eine Glucke. Schon erstaunlich was du aus ihm gemacht hast."

Glaubte er ernsthaft ich merkte nicht wie er gerade versuchte mich abzulenken? Aber ich musste ihm lassen das es funktionierte….

„Was ICH aus ihm gemacht habe? Ich hab garnix gemacht. Er hat sich doch meine Gesellschaft ausgesucht."

„Das war nicht negativ gemeint."

Godric hatte es wirklich drauf bei mir die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken. An, aus, an, aus. Ich bekam das Gefühl das er hier gerade mit meinen Emotionen Ping Pong spielte.

Und da machte es bei mir klick!

Verfluchte Scheiße er **spielte** wirklich mit mir, dieser Mistkerl. Die ganze Zeit, seit dieses Gespräch lief reizte er mich mit Absicht, physisch und psychisch nur um mich dann wieder auf Eis zu schicken und das mit verdammter Absicht.

Was er damit bezweckte bzw testete oder welches Ergebnis er sich erhoffte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich konnte mit 100%iger Sicherheit sagen, dass es mir nicht gefiel.

Ich bekam langsam aber sicher ein Bild von ihm. Wie sagt man so schön, stille Wasser sind tief, und die tiefe von Godric konnte ich mir nicht einmal annährend ausmalen. Ich hatte bei ihm immer den Eindruck gehabt als ob er sehen könnte was ich denke. Was war, wenn es wirklich der Tatsache entsprach? Was wenn er wirklich in mir lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, alleine durch meine Körpersprache?

Er war vielleicht nicht der Typ der sich mit Gewalt die Türen öffnete, sondern eher der, der andere manipulierte um zu bekommen was er wollte.

Meiner Meinung nach, waren das die gefährlichsten von allen. Diejenigen die in der Lage waren mit deinem Geist und deinen Gedanken zu jonglieren wie es ihnen passte und dich dazu bringen konnten Dinge zu tun von denen du gar nicht wusstest das du sie tun willst.

Jemand in seinem Alter, mit seiner geistigen und körperlichen Stärke, seinem Aussehen und seiner Erfahrung, wäre nicht aufzuhalten wenn er das Talent des manipulierens wirklich so gut beherrscht wie ich befürchtete. War es das was Keran meinte als er mich vor Godric und seinem Einfluss gewarnt hatte? Der Grund warum er so extrem erpicht darauf war das ich meine Gefühle im Zaum hielt?

Ich muss wohl eine Weile zu ruhig gewesen sein, denn Godric legte den Kopf schräg und fragte mich.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Und es schoss einfach so aus mir raus.

„Weißt du das etwa nicht?"

Scheiße noch eins, ich wusste ja das ich nicht besonders gut war im täuschen, aber musste ich ihn gleich mit dem Gesicht genau reinstoßen?

Mein Verdacht schien sich zu bestätigen als sich auf seinem Gesicht ein so dreckiges Grinsen ausbreitete, das ich dachte der Teufel persönlich würde vor mir stehen. Und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung machte es mich unglaublich an. Ich konnte meine Erregung spüren die sich in mir ausbreitete wie Lava.

„Langsam verstehe ich warum Keran ausgerechnet dich verwandelt hat. Ich muss sagen ich bin ein bisschen beeindruckt das du so schnell den Zusammenhang gezogen hast."

Was sollte man darauf sagen? Mir war nicht wohl bei einem Gespräch dieser Art und erst recht nicht wenn ich vor Geilheit gleich platzen würde. Wie krank war ich denn?

„Ich denke ich sollte mich jetzt auch noch einmal hinlegen gehen."

Ich stand auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und ging in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zur Tür. Keine Millisekunde später wurde ich schon krachend an die nächste Wand gepinnt. Godrics Hand hielt meine beiden Handgelenke über meinem Kopf zusammen und seine Hüfte pinnte den Rest meines Körpers fest. Es war zwar intensiv aber es tat nicht weh. Sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von meinem entfernt und ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut als er sprach.

„Hast du jetzt Angst vor mir?"

Ich war Geil wie die Hölle heiß ist und fühlte mich Gleichzeitig etwas unwohl ihm körperlich so ausgeliefert zu sein, aber komischer Weise hatte ich keine Angst.

Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen und auf diese kurze Distanz war es als ob man in die endlosen Weiten des Weltalls schaut. Ein Gefühl ganz tief in meinem Innern sagte mir das er mir nicht weh tun würde, das ich vor ihm nichts zu fürchten hatte, wie gefährlich er auch sein mag. Vielleicht war es dumm und naiv gewesen sein so etwas zu denken, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen.

„Nein."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen aber ich wusste das er es genauso deutlich gehört hatte, als hätte ich es ihm ins Ohr geschrien.

Er entließ meine Handgelenke, rutschte aber keinen Zentimeter von mir ab. Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich die Hoffnung gehabt er würde seine neugewonnene Armfreiheit dafür nutzen mir meine Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, aber natürlich tat er es nicht.

Durch unsere Nähe konnte ich jeden seiner Muskeln durch unsere Kleidung spüren und auch, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die hier ein Problem mit der Erregung hatte.

Er schloss seine Augen und kappte somit die Verbindung zu mir, die ich am liebsten für die Ewigkeit aufrecht erhalten hätte. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu meiner Halsbeuge runter und fuhr ganz langsam mit der Nase die Linie meiner Schlagader entlang als er tief inhalierte.

Oh Gott im Himmel wollte er mich etwa mit einer Überdosis Erotik töten? Ich schwöre es gelang ihm fast.

Völlig unvorbereitet schnappten auf einmal meine Fangzähne raus. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle und ich war mir vollkommen sicher das er jetzt meine Erregung riechen konnte.

Als er bei meiner Wange angekommen war stoppte er und schaute mir wieder in die Augen.

„Ich kann dich gut leiden kleine Phoenix, du bist so ein süßes Ding, aber du solltest mich nicht begehren. Du solltest es nicht genießen wenn ich dich berühre. Ich würde über dich hinweg fegen wie ein Hurricane und es würden nichts als Trümmer von dir übrig bleiben. Das will ich dir nicht antun."

Und mit einem Mal war der Druck auf meinem Körper weg und er lies mich hier alleine stehen. Das schien mir jetzt irgendwie öfter zu passieren.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel

Find Comfort in Simple Things

Ich saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer des Erdgeschosses und las in einem Buch, "Brain Cheese Buffet". Ich hatte es mir vor ein paar Tagen in der Stadt gekauft und war begeistert! Wirklich kranker Scheiß den sich die Menschen einfallen ließen und wir Vampire wurden für abartig gehalten…..tz.

Es herrschte reges treiben um mich herum. So wie immer in diesem Haus. Die Leute gingen ein und aus als wäre das hier eine Kneipe und nicht das Nest des Sheriffs. Ständig wollte jemand etwas von Godric. Worum es im speziellen ging, bekam ich nie wirklich mit da alle geschäftlichen Gespräche ausschließlich im Büro geführt wurden, wo ich keinen Zutritt hatte laut Keran. Surprise surprsie!

Gestern hatte ich das erste Mal die Justiz der Vampire in Aktion gesehen.

Keran war fast die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und kam erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wieder. Er hatte einen in Silber drapierten Vampir hinter sich her geschliffen. Sein verbrennendes Fleisch hatte gestunken wie die Pest und ich konnte sehen wie tief sich die Ketten bereits in seinen Körper geätzt hatten. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als ich daran dachte das es MEIN Keran gewesen war der ihm das angetan hatte.

Komischer Weise hatte ich tatsächlich Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl. Etwas was mir bei Menschen nie passierte. Ich hörte den Vampir flehen und fluchen gleichzeitig, als er in Godrics heiliges Büro geschleppt wurde.

Keran sah mich nicht an als die beiden an mir vorbeikamen. Fast hätte ich gefragt was los war, oder was der Mann getan hatte das er so mies behandelt wurde, aber ich wusste es besser und hielt mich raus. Wenn ich so drüber nach dachte, wollte ich auch gar nicht genau wissen was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Ich war einfach nur froh das ich nicht diejenige war die hier in Ketten gelegt wurde.

Bevor sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte war das letzte was ich hören konnte ein fürchterlicher Schrei, der aber sofort von den schalldichten Wänden gefressen wurde als das Schloss zu klickte. Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit über nicht bewegt und starr aus der Entfernung in die Richtung geschaut wo die beiden verschwunden waren, es war etwa 10 Minuten später als Godric und Keran zusammen wieder heraus kamen. Der Unbekannte war nicht bei ihnen und ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass mir sagte das ich ihn auch nie wieder sehen würde.

Nun ja zumindest nicht mehr in einem Teil, denn als mein Blick auf Godric fiel, sah ich Gewebestücke und Blut an seiner Kleidung kleben und es war nicht schwer eins und eins zusammen zu zählen um zu wissen zu wem das gehörte.

Von den Männern ging ein Geruch aus der mich milde gesagt nur an püriertes Fleisch erinnerte und in dieser Sekunde traf ich die Entscheidung das ich NIEMALS in dieses Büro rein wollte.

Ich war mir sicher die beiden hatten ihn gepfählt oder im den Kopf abgerissen. Mir wurde wirklich ein wenig schlecht bei dem Gedanken, schließlich war er einer unserer eigenen Art gewesen und kein einfacher Blutsack.

Godric schaute in meine Richtung, wie ich da so unschlüssig mitten im Weg stand und eine endlos erscheinende Sekunde lang traf sich unser Blick. Meiner war verwirrt und vielleicht auch ängstlich und seiner war einfach nur eine kühle kalte Maske ohne jede Regung.

Keran und Godric sprachen noch schnell ein paar Worte bevor beide sich in andere Richtungen davon machten. Keran sah mich immer noch nicht an. Ich versuchte über unsere Verbindung heraus zu bekommen was in ihm vorging, aber er hatte sie geblockt. Etwas das er sehr sehr selten tat, denn er wusste, er kränkte mich damit. Ich hasste es wenn er Geheimnisse vor mir hatte und seit wir hier in Dallas waren, war das irgendwie der Dauerzustand.

Seit meinem kleinen Unfall mit der explodierenden Flasche waren sechs Tage vergangen und Godric war mir, so weit es möglich war, immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Nie war er unhöflich wenn wir uns im selben Raum aufhielten, aber seine kalte distanzierte Art fiel in dieser ganzen Zeit nicht einmal von ihm ab. Also machte ich auch keine Versuche mich ihm zu auf irgendeiner Ebene zu nähren. Ich hatte zwar immer noch keine Angst vor ihm, aber dafür gehörigen Respekt. Wenn ich seine Worte richtig interpretiert hatte wollte er mir einfach nicht wehtun und ich akzeptierte das natürlich. Er war immer noch das Erste und Letzte woran ich am Anfang und Ende eines Tages dachte, doch wer war ich wenn ich mich gegen seinen Willen auflehnen würde? Es wäre als würde eine Fliege versuchen ein Pferd in eine andere Richtung zu schieben. Also total aussichtlos.

Isabel leistete mir in diesen Tagen öfter Gesellschaft. Einmal war sie sogar mit mir los gezogen und hatte mich ein bisschen in Dallas rumgeführt.

Außer ihr wohnten in diesem Nest noch vier andere Vampire, die ich aber so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekam. Stan, Katherin, Paolo und Vincent. Sie alle waren irgendwie so was wie Godrics persönliche Assistenten. Sie verbrachten die Nächte damit den kompletten Bereich 9 zu durchkämmen. Was sie auskundschafteten, ich hatte wieder keine Ahnung. Mit mir redetet ja niemand, als wäre das ganze Ding hier ´Top Secret`.

Das positive an der ganzen Sache war, das ich eigentlich alles machen konnte was ich wollte. Mein Macher drückte mir seine Kreditkarte in die Hand und schickte mich shoppen, da er genauso beschäftigt war wie der Rest der Leute hier. Welche Frau würde dazu Nein sagen? Also hatte ich ihm einen fetten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und war mit dem Auto (aus Transportgründen) losgezogen….

Jemand lies sich mit einem seufzen neben mich auf die Couch plumpsen und holte mich somit aus meinen Gedanken.

Es war Keran, der ziemlich genervt aussah. Er streckte seine Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite um ihm meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, schließlich hatten wir in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders viel Zeit für uns gehabt.

Ich war es seit 11 Jahren gewöhnt ihn so gut wie jeden Tag für mich zu haben und dass das jetzt nicht mehr so war, ging mir schon näher als ich jemals offen zugeben würde. Und ja, ich war mir bewusst, dass ich ein verwöhntes Einzelkind war!

„Hallo Fremder!" ich grinste ihn anzüglich an und wackelte in einer ziemlich lächerlichen Art mit meinen Augenbrauen. Natürlich bekam ich die erhoffte Reaktion indem er kurz lachte und mich an sich zog.

Da fiel mir auf das er irgendwie anders roch. Irgendwie nach Blut. Das wäre ja an sich nichts besonderes, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte ob es menschliches war oder nicht. Ich griff nach seinem Kragen und zog das Stück Stoff näher an mein Gesicht um es besser riechen zu können. Was zur Hölle war das?

Keran löste meine Finger von seinem Hemd und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange als er den besorgten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Kind. Es ist nicht so das ich dir nicht vertraue, das weißt du, aber es ist einfach besser wenn du manche Dinge nicht weißt. Ich will nicht das du mit rein gezogen wirst."

Falls seine Worte mich irgendwie beruhigen sollten hatte er sich aber gewaltig getäuscht. Die Situation hier schien ernster zu sein als ich zuerst geglaubt hatte und das mein Macher jetzt mitten drinnen steckte gefiel mir so überhaupt nicht. Ich wusste er war unglaublich stark und all das, aber ich konnte einfach dieses Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend nicht ignorieren, welches mir sagte das es selbst für ihn nicht ungefährlich war.

„Aber wenn du mit drinnen steckst, dann stecke ich auch mit drinnen! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde wenn dir etwas passiert…"

„Sei nicht albern, mir passiert nichts. Ich weiß was ich tue. Vertraust DU MIR etwa nicht?"

Das war eine gemeine Frage und er wusste es. Es war klar, dass er wieder den großkotzigen Vampir raushängen lassen musste wenn ich mir hier Sorgen machte. Er ist und bleibt halt ein Mistkerl, aber leider einer, den ich liebte.

„Versprich mir bitte nur, das du vorsichtig bist. Ich kenne dein Temperament und ich weiß das auch du dich genauso toll in Schwierigkeiten rein reiten kannst wie ich."

Er lachte laut auf.

„Nur im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich auch alleine wieder rausholen."

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Versprich es einfach."

Sein Ausdruck wurde ernst und er nickte kurz. Das reichte mir aus um vorerst zufrieden zu sein. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß, nahm mir mein Buch und fing wieder an zu lesen.

Ich wollte die kurze Zeit mit ihm in Frieden genießen.

Während ich las war Keran tief in Gedanken und spielte mit einer Strähne meines Haares.

Ich hörte im Hintergrund wie die Eingangstür aufging und jemand eintrat. Wohlgemerkt ohne vorher zu klopfen, doch interessierte es mich nicht weiter. Schließlich war das hier nicht mein Haus und es konnte mir egal sein wer hier rein kam und wer nicht. Ich hörte wie die Schritte genau vor der Couch halt machten wo wir gerade versuchten uns ein wenig zu entspannten. Ich spürte wie Keran sich unter mir anspannte und das erregte dann vollkommen meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na ist das nicht niedlich?"

Die Stimme des Fremden war monoton und rau als er sprach.

Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite und schaute mir den Störenfried genauer an. Er war groß, fast hünenhaft. Sein blondes Haar reichte ihm bis auf die Schulter und er war angezogen wie ein zuhälterhafter Biker. Seine blauen Augen und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließen wahrscheinlich der ein oder anderen Frau ziemlich schnell das Höschen nass werden.

Ich erhob mich von Kerans Schoss, blieb aber dennoch auf der Couch, in der Hoffnung gleich zeuge davon zu werden wie mein Macher dem frechen Playboy das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte, doch dieser blieb nur Seelenruhig neben mir und musterte den Neuankömmling mit geringschätzigem Blick von oben bis unten.

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht das man erst anklopft bevor man ein fremdes Haus betritt?"

„Wolltest du etwa den Pagen spielen?"

Mein Mund stand wohl ein wenig offen als ich das hörte! Ich war die EINZIGE die es wagen konnte ihn auf so eine Art zu beleidigen ohne Gefahr zu laufen gleich ein Stück der hölzernen Einrichtung in der Brust stecken zu haben. Was würde wohl Godric sagen zu dem unschönen Fleck der bestimmt nicht mehr aus den weißen Hochflorteppich raus zu bekommen war?

„Ich denke du brauchst mal wieder eine Lektion in Sachen Respekt, Junge!"

Kerans Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben und ich dachte ich guckte nicht richtig als er aufstand und den Fremden Vampir umarmte. Hatte ich hier gerade irgendwas verpasst? Die beiden mussten sich ja offensichtlich kennen.

„Wie immer ein verdammtes vergnügen dich zu sehen Keran. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich beleidigt das du so oft meine Einladungen abgelehnt hast!"

„Ich hatte viel zu tun." Und Kerans Augen landeten auf mir.

„Oh ja ich verstehe, damit würde ich mich auch gern beschäftigen. Du teilst dein Spielzeug nicht zufällig?"

Ich schnappte kurz wütend nach Luft und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wenn Keran ihm nicht gleich eine rein haut, würde ich das tun. Was für ne verdammte Frechheit. Wer glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist? Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine scheiß Nutte?

„Da musst du sie schon selber fragen!"

WIE BITTE?

Ich sprang vom Sofa auf und richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf, doch mit meinen gerade mal 1,64 m war das nicht gerade beeindruckend in Gesellschaft von 2 zwei-Meter Männern. Keran legte mir schnell einen Arm über die Schulter und drückte mich an seine Seite. Er spürte natürlich das ich sauer war und hielt mich so ganz gut in Schach. Der Fremde hatte die ganze Zeit nur ein dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Eric, das ich Phoenix mein Kind."

Eric? Etwa Godric´s Eric? Wirklich super. Ich konnte jetzt schon sagen das ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Und wieder einmal hatte Godric mit seiner Vermutung vor ein paar Tagen genau ins schwarze getroffen. Nun war ich ganz froh das Keran mich zurück gehalten hatte, denn wie ich schon wusste, war dieser Eric über 1000 Jahre alt und würde sich bestimmt nicht einfach so von mir kleiner Erscheinung angreifen lassen.

Erics Augen wurden groß und er schaute meinen Macher etwas ungläubig an.

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast dir da ein hübsches kleines Ding ausgesucht."

Unter den tausenden Sachen die ich überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, gab es zwei, die ich am aller wenigsten leiden konnte. Nr. 1: Wenn man über mich redete als wäre ich überhaupt nicht anwesend, und Nr. 2: Wenn man mich wie eine Hure, ein Haustier oder eben ein Ding behandelte. Und BEIDE Punkte hatte dieser aufgeblasenen Hampel innerhalb von ein paar Minuten mit einer unglaublichen Präzession abgearbeitet.

Nun war es Zeit für meinen ersten Gegenangriff. Verbal war schließlich von Seiten des Sheriffs erlaubt worden.

Ich setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und tat so als empfand ich seine Worte als ein Kompliment.

„Oh danke! Weißt du, ich wollte auch schon immer mal so blond sein wie du, aber leider sagte mir der Frisör ich hätte einfach zu viel Gehirn."

Obwohl es das erste und blödeste war das mir eingefallen war, musste es gesessen haben, denn ich sah nur noch wie das dumme Grinsen von ihm abfiel bevor mir Kerans Rücken die Sicht versperrte und kurz wütende Sätze in einer anderen Sprache gewechselt wurden. Dänisch? Vielleicht war es auch Schwedisch. Ganz genau konnte ich es nicht sagen. Aber ich wusste das mein Macher verdammt viele Sprachen beherrschte, daher wäre beides möglich. Was haben den Wikinger damals gesprochen? Wohl eher Schwedisch, oder?

Ich wurde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen als ich aus dem Augenwinkel Godric erkennen konnte der gerade aus seinem Büro kam. Sofort verstummte dieser Eric und viel vor Godric in ritterlicher Manier auf die Knie. Irgendwie sah das ziemlich lächerlich aus und ich hatte schwer mit mir zu kämpfen nicht los zu lachen.

„Godric."

Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf wie man das bei einem treuen Hund machen würde.

„Mein Kind. Es ist gut das du endlich da bist."

„Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte noch ein paar Sachen zu klären bevor ich auf unbestimmte Zeit abreisen konnte."

„Natürlich."

Eric erhob sich wieder und warf mir noch einmal kurz einen tödlichen Blick zu, der natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. Doch Godric lächelte nur wissend und ging gar nicht weiter darauf ein. Selbst Keran, bei dem ich eigentlich erwartet hätte das er mir eine Standpauke halten würde, blieb stumm und tat so als wäre gerade nichts gewesen. Nun gut, warum sollte ich mir dann ein Kopf machen? Die drei Männer waren schon in ein Gespräch vertieft als ich zur Küche schlenderte um mir was zu trinken zu holen. In Wahrheit jedoch hatte ich meine Ohren gespitzt und belauschte ganz dezent die Herren.

„Wie läuft der Club Eric?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Die Menschen stürzen Scharenweise zur Tür herein. Wir haben schon mehrere Angebote bekommen um aus „Fangtasia" eine Kette zu machen. Ich bin zwar Geschäftsmann, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust drauf das mein Club irgendwann das McDonalds für Blutsauger genannt wird.

„Und wie läuft es bei dir Keran? Wie hast du das kleine…MÄDCHEN aufgegabelt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte für einen anderen Abend, aber um es kurz zu machen, vor elf Jahren in Deutschland hab ich sie in einer billigen Bar getroffen in der sie gearbeitet hat. Und nun ja ich musste sie einfach haben. "

Ich stand noch in der Küche und nippte an meiner Flasche als ich beschloss mich einzumischen. Dank der guten Vampirohren war das natürlich kein Problem.

„Du hattest halt schon immer ein sehr besitzergreifendes Wesen."

Ich ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und streckte Keran kurz spielerisch die Zunge entgegen.

„Aber warum musstest du sie denn gleich verwandeln?" fragte Eric.

„Nun zuerst wollte ich das nicht, aber je länger ich sie anschaute, umso mehr zog sie mich in ihren Bann. Als ich versuchte sie am ersten Abend zu bezirzen und sie mir ins Gesicht lachte und fragte warum ich so bescheuert guckte, hatte ich die Bestätigung dafür das sie etwas besonderes war. Und von da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

„Sie war immun gegen das bezirzen?"

„Ja Eric. Es gibt auf dieser Welt nur sehr sehr wenige Menschen die diese Eigenschaft haben, ich hatte bis dahin schon öfter davon gehört, aber in meinen 1800 Jahren, habe ich nur eine Person getroffen die das konnte, und das war Phoenix. "

„Hm." War Erics schlaue Antwort darauf und ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich spürte einen brennenden Blick auf mir und als ich hochschaute bemerkte ich Godric, der mich anstarrte und etwas in Gedanken verloren wirkte. Ich wusste nicht recht was ich davon halten sollte und tat einfach so als ob ich es nicht bemerken würde. Jedoch bemerkte es mein heiß geliebter neuer Freund und seine Augen flogen zwischen mir und seinem Macher hin und her.

„Godric?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und drehte sich Eric zu.

„Ja?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Godric lächelte kurz.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte es nicht?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, es fühlt sich irgendwie….."

Ich konnte förmlich sehen wie Godric sich kurz versteifte und dann seine Emotionen vor Eric abschottete. Dazu sollte man wissen, dass wenn ein Macher seinen Abkömmling erst einmal frei gegeben hatte, konnten sie ihre Empfindungen untereinander nur noch spüren, wenn sie sich körperlich nahe waren. Genauso war es auch mit Befehlen. Godric hätte Eric niemals durch das „rufen" auf die Distanz zwingen können zu ihm zu kommen, so wie Keran das liebend gerne ab und an mit mir machte. Das Freigeben kappte in gewisser Weise einen Teil des Bündnisses, sodass der Abkömmling mehr eigenen Spielraum hatte und sein Leben unabhängig von seinem Macher leben konnte. Dennoch konnte der komplette Bund nicht einmal durch den wahren Tod getrennt werden. Es würde immer so sein, als ob ein riesiges Stück von deinem Innern fehlen würde, welches du nie wieder bekommen würdest. Auch die Unendlichkeit konnte so eine Wunde nicht heilen, man konnte nur hoffen das man irgendwann lernen würde, irgendwie damit zu leben.

Viele Vampire wagen es ihr ganzen Leben nicht einen neuen Vampir zu erschaffen, aus Angst sich ihr eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Bei der Verwandlung gibt der Macher einen großen Teil seiner selbst an sein Kind ab und der Verlust eines Kindes ist selbst unter Menschen eines der schlimmsten Schicksaale das man erleiden kann. Es ist schwierig diese Verbindung jemandem zu erklären der es nicht selber erlebt hat, so als müsste man einem Blinden die Farbkompositionen eines Monets erklären. Unter Umständen konnte man vielleicht eine Idee vermitteln aber dennoch war es einfach unmöglich so etwas tiefgehendes und umfangreiches in Worte zu packen.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum es keinen bekannten lebenden Vampir gab der über 3000 Jahre alt war und das trotz unserer potentiellen Unsterblichkeit. Sie wurden einfach alle irgendwann Wahnsinnig und starben letzten Endes an gebrochenen Seelen. Nun ja, in meiner romantischen Welt war das jedenfalls so. Sprechen wir mal nicht von den blutrünstigen Kriegen die es immer mal wieder selbst unter den Vampiren gab und der Langeweile die bisher jeden früher oder später dahin gerafft hatte.

Keran drehte sich zu mir und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Eingangstür. Wurde ich etwa schon wieder rausgeschmissen? Ich stöhnte leidvoll und ging in die angewiesene Richtung, zu meiner Überraschung allerdings, hörte ich wie mein Macher mir nach draußen folgte.

Wir standen beide ziemlich unschlüssig auf dem Gartenweg herum, als er zuerst das Wort ergriff.

„Die Beiden haben sich lange nicht gesehen. Wir sollten ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre lassen. Hast du Lust was zu unternehmen?" Ich runzelte ratlos meine Stirn. Alles was wirklich spaß machte durfte ich ja eh nicht tun.

„Und was hast du dir da vorgestellt?" Er ahmte nun meine Mimik nach und zog ebenfalls die Stirn kraus, als ihm die Tatsache klar wurde das hier das übliche „spaß haben" nicht erlaubt war.

Da kam mir allerdings eine Idee. Ich gebe zu sie war nicht besonders originell, aber immerhin etwas.

„Wie wäre es mit Kino? Es ist schon Jahre her das ich mir mal einen Film angesehen habe."

Keran steckte die Hände in die Taschen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Und das tat es, denn es war wirklich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, seit meinem letzten Kinobesuch.

„Aber nur wenn wir NICHT mit dem Auto fahren."

Daraufhin lachte er nur und rannte los, natürlich in angemessenem Tempo, sonst hätte ich ihn innerhalb von Sekunden verloren.

In der Stadt hatten wir ein paar Probleme das Kino zu finden, aber dank einer netten alten Damen dir furchtbar nach Katze stank, ging es dann ganz zügig. Als wir in der Eingangshalle standen und uns die Plakatwerbungen anschauten, war ich jedoch wieder etwas ratlos. Ich hatte von keinem der Filme je etwas gehört, das war halt der Nachteil wenn man schon seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr an dem sozialen Leben teilnimmt. Keran musste es da noch schlimmer ergehen, denn ich glaube er war nur ein einziges Mal überhaupt in einem Kino gewesen und das war als der erste schwarz/weiß Streifen öffentlich gemacht wurde, was gute 100 Jahre her war.

„Willst du denn lieber eine Komödie, eine Romanze, ein Fantasyabenteuer, ein Drama oder ein Horrorfilm sehen?" Versuchte ich die Auswahl ein wenig einzuschränken.

„Ich ….habe keine Ahnung. Such du dir was aus, es war deine Idee."

„Na gut, aber ich will hinterher keine Beschwerden hören."

Für mich war es nicht schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Über den Humor der Menschen konnte ich eh nicht lachen, Liebesschnulzen weckten in mir den Drang mich zu übergeben, Drama hatte ich genug in meinem eigenen Leben und kleinen hässliche Jungs mit Brille und Zauberstab konnte ich sowieso nichts abgewinnen, als blieb nur ein schönes Gemetzel.

Ich stellte mich auch gleich an der Kasse an, die glücklicher weise nicht allzu voll war.

„Hallo." Grüßte mich die Kassiererin. Sie hatte buschige Augenbrauen und kleine Schweinsäuglein unter ihrer dicken Brille, einen fürchterlichen alte Oma Dutt und war sowieso ganz im allgemeinen der Typ Frau die man schon nach dem ersten hinsehen als Couchpotato abstempelte. Sie musste in ihren 30igern sein, also viel zu jung um sich schon so gehen zu lassen.

„Hi. Ich hätte gerne zwei Karten für „Saw II", hinten Mitte, bitte."

„Natürlich, könnte ich bitte vorher ihren Ausweis sehen Miss."

Ich machte große Augen. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet und es ist unnötig zu erwähnen das ich natürlich keinen Ausweis bei mir hatte. Wenn ich der Guten da vor erzählte das ich schon gute 30 war würde die mich wahrscheinlich auslachen, denn schließlich würde ich für immer in dem Körper einer 18-jährigen stecken. Also blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit, ich musste sie bezirzen und das so, dass es möglichst kein anderer mitbekam, denn schließlich wollte ich hier keine Massenpanik auslösen. Ich schaut schnell nach links und recht um sicher zu gehen das uns keiner allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Jedoch entging mir nicht Keran, der großkotzig wie er war ein paar Meter entfernt stand, mit verschränkten Armen und einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, fing den Blick der Kassiererin geübt mit dem meinem ein und fesselte ihren Geist an mich. Meine Stimme war leise und sanft als ich sprach, aber dennoch deutlich genug das die Frau vor mir mich gut verstehen konnte.

„Du brauchst meinen Ausweis nicht!"

„Nicht? Aber die Vorschriften lauten…"

„Neeeein, die Vorschriften sind nur für die, bei denen du dir nicht sicher bist das sie Volljährig sind. Bei mir hingegen bist du 100%ig davon überzeugt das ich mindestens 25 bin."

„Bin ich das?"

„Das bist du. Und außerdem findest du mich so sympathisch das du beschlossen hast mir die Eintrittskarten zu schenken."

„Jaaa. Ja, stimmt. Sie brauchen keinen Ausweis, Miss und heute ist für sie und ihre Begleitung der Eintritt kostenlos." säuselte sie.

Wenn schon denn schon, oder etwa nicht? Ich lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als ich die Kinokarten entgegen nahm.

„Dankeschön. Du warst wirklich ein sehr braves Mädchen heute Abend."

Ihre kleinen Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„War ich das?"

„Oh ja. Und weil das so ist wirst du dir nach der Arbeit mal richtig etwas gönnen. Du wirst dich etwas in Schale schmeißen, dir die Beine rasieren, all das Mädchenzeug halt und dann wirst du dir eine Disco suchen, wo sich Leute deines Alters herumtreiben. Du wirst dich prächtig amüsieren, etwas trinken, tanzen und vor allem aus dir raus kommen. Den heute Abend bist du die eine verdammte Göttin."

Falls überhaupt möglich wurde ihr lächeln noch breiter und ich konnte die Endorphine riechen die ihr Körper gerade ausschüttete.

„Du wirst dir einen heißen Typen suchen und ihn verführen. Du wirst ihn mit zu dir nach Hause nehmen und du wirst den besten, wildesten, heißesten, geilsten Sex haben den du je hattest, gefolgt von mindestens drei welterschütternden Orgasmen."

Ich durchbrach abrupt unsern Blickkontakt und ging zu meinem Macher der etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Was war denn das gerade?"

„Ich fand sie sah so aus als ob sie es verdammt nötig hatte. Ich hab heute eben einen gute Tag und sie sollte auch einen haben!"

Und das würde sie! Selbst wenn der Kerl den sie mit nach Hause schleppt nicht einmal den Unterscheid zwischen Schamlippe und Klitoris kannte würde sie abgehen wie eine rollige Katze auf Koks. Ich für meinen Teil war zumindest ziemlich zufrieden mit meiner guten Tat.

Keran schüttelte den Kopf, grinste aber dennoch.

„Hauptsache du hast deinen Spaß mein Kind." Er legte mir den Arm über die Schulter und wir schlenderten zu den Sälen.

Pauschal 2 Std. später verließ eine Horde stinksaurer Leute den Kinosaal, gefolgt von einer hysterisch lachenden Phoenix und einem vor sich hin nörgelnden Keran.

Alles was er den kompletten Film über getan hatte war darüber zu meckern wie unrealistisch die ganze Scheiße war. Blut spritz nicht so weit, Gedärme haben eine ganz andere Farbe wenn man sie frisch entfernt, wenn sie solche Schmerzen können Menschen gar nicht mehr schreien etc etc.

Am Anfang hatte mich das ganzschön genervt und ich versuchte ihm irgendwie begreiflich zu machen, das es NUR EIN FILM war, doch je mehr Zeit verging und umso mehr Dinge er fand die er als total lächerlich einstufte, umso amüsanter fand ich es. Als wir etwa die Hälfte des Streifens hinter uns hatten, lies eine Frau ein paar Reihen weiter vor mir einen quitschenden Schrei los und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Genau das war der Moment in dem bei mir alle Dämme brachen. Ab da gab es kein halten mehr für mich und bei jeder Szene die eigentlich dafür gedacht war einem das Frühstück wieder hoch zu holen, wieherte ich was meine Lungen her gaben. Nicht etwa weil ich den Streifen besonders lustig fand, sondern eher wegen der Tatsache das sich gerade pauschal 100 Menschen die Hosen nass machten wegen Bildern auf einer Leinwand, während mein Macher neben mir stark mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen hatte nicht jedem von diesen ahnungslosen Blutsäcken den Schädel einzuschlagen für ihr lächerliches Verhalten.

Ich versuchte meine Lachen so leise wie möglich zu halten um die Stimmung nicht kaputt zu machen, aber wie schon erwähnt es wurde auch nicht leichter. Dennoch blieb es trotz meiner Bemühungen nicht unbemerkt.

Wir waren jetzt schon außerhalb des Kinos und ich hielt mich an einem Laternenpfahl fest um nicht vorn über zu kippen. Keran zuckte ungeduldig mit den Fingern und wartet darauf das ich mich endlich beruhigen würde, damit wir aufbrechen konnten. Aber jeder der schon einmal einen WIRKLICHEN Lachanfall gehabt hatte, weiß dass das nicht so einfach geht. Selbst wenn die Komik des Momentes schon lange verflogen war, wollte es einfach nicht aufhören. Es war langsam auch schon gar kein schönes Lachen mehr, sondern eines der Sorte was dir Bauchschmerzen macht.

Anscheinend wurde es meinem Begleiter langsam zu bunt, denn er packte mich, schmiss mich kurzerhand über seine Schulter und sprintete los. Das alles Tat er so schnell das es mich ziemlich überraschte und mein Lachen einem erschreckten Aufschrei wich. Ein paar Minuten später waren wir auch schon wieder Zuhause ich trommelte mit den Fäusten auf Kerans Rücken ein, damit er mich wieder herunter lies. Wie peinlich war es denn bitte wenn mich alle Bewohner des Hauses SO sahen? Mistkerl wie er war lies er mich natürlich nicht runter, bis wir im Wohnzimmer standen, wo Eric und Godric es sich in der Sitzecke gemütlich gemacht hatten. Fantastisch.

„Ich schwöre dir wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort los lässt beiß ich dir in dein verdammten Hinter!"

Ich lies meine Fangzähne rausschnappen und öffnete schon den Mund um sie in seiner Kehrseite zu versenken, da hatte ich auch schon wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ja so ein Biss in den Allerwertesten tat bestimmt mächtig weh.

Ich zog meine Zähne wieder ein fuchtelte mit meinem Zeigefinger in seinem Gesicht rum.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so, hm! Immer muss ich dir erst drohen damit du tust was ich dir sage." Dabei verstellte ich meine Stimme und imitierte fast Meisterhaft Kerans Tonfall den er immer anschlug wenn er mit mir meckerte.

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und wusste nicht recht ob er lachen oder mich lieber übers Knie legen sollte. Gerade war ich auf verdammt dünnem Eis. Vorsichtshalber ging ich schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und brachte die Couch, wo die anderen beiden Herren drauf saßen, zwischen uns. Kerans Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen nach oben, was mir so gar nicht gefiel. Ich sollte mir besser etwas überlegen, und zwar schnell.

„Benimm dich Keran! Du bist hier zu Gast. Godric würde es bestimmt nicht gut finden wenn ich gezwungen bin vor dir zu flüchten und dabei ausversehen ein wenig sein Haus demoliere." Ich schaute Godric flehend an, mit dem besten Hundeblick den ich spontan kreieren konnte und hoffte er würde mir jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen. Denn immer wenn mein Macher diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, hieß das zwar Spaß für ihn, aber definitiv nicht für mich. Godric guckte nur etwas komisch, sagte aber nichts. Eric hingegen war aufgestanden und hatte schaute mich an wie ein Löwe eine Gazelle.

„Ich halt sie für dich fest wenn du möchtest." ARSCHLOCH! Damit hatte er sich gerade auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Sympathie meinerseits verspielt.

Meine einziger Auswege war jetzt wirklich nur noch der Sheriff persönlich, denn gegen die zwei Ausgeburten der Hölle standen meine Chancen prozentual gesehen schon im negativen Bereich.

Wie in Zeitlupe schob ich mich zu Godric auf das Sofa und setzte mich so dicht neben ihn hin, dass es auch kein großer Unterschied mehr gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich gleich auf seinen Schoß hätte plumpsen lassen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein machte ich mir darüber gerade überhaupt keine Sorgen.

„Wenn du mich rettest, schwöre ich werde ich die nächste Wochen alles tun was du von mir verlangst, sei es noch so eklig." Ich flüsterte so leise und schnell wie ich konnte. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte und ja mir war bewusst das es erbärmlich war, aber in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen, nicht wahr! Godric legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg, ganz so als wollte er sagen: mehr ist dir das nicht wert?

„Zwei Wochen!" Godric veränderte seine Haltung nicht, guckte nur weiter ungläubig.

Ich seufzte geschlagen.

„Na gut, drei Wochen als dein Sklave, aber das ist mein letztes Angebot."

Diese ganze Verhandlungssache war gerade innerhalb weniger Sekunden abgelaufen und ich sah schon aus dem Augenwinkel das Keran sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Es breitete sich ein zufriedenes lächeln in Godrics Gesicht aus und ohne den Blickkontakt mit mir zu unterbrechen sprach er.

„Eric, halt dich da raus."

Angesprochener tat wie ihm geheißen ohne auch nur zu murren und setze sich wieder. Dafür stand Godric auf und ging auf Keran zu.

„Ich habe in meinem Büro noch ein paar wichtige Unterlagen die du dir ansehen musst. Es wäre mir lieb wenn wir das jetzt gleich erledigen könnten."

Zu meiner Überraschung kuschte auch Keran sofort. Bevor er allerdings Godric in sein Allerheiligstes folgte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das ist dein Glückstag mein Kind"


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel

Path Full Of Surrow

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne versanken gerade hinter dem Horizont, als ich aus meinem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Ich dachte nicht daran aufzustehen, also unterzog ich die Maserung der Decke einer genauen Inspektion.

Heute war Tag 1. Der erste Tag an dem ich mich seelisch und körperlich prostituieren würde, für den vielleicht insgeheim mächtigsten aller Vampire. Einem Mann der Dinge gesehen und getan hatte die ich mir in meinen wildesten Fantasien nicht vorstellen konnte. Ab heute an würde ich drei ganze Wochen lang nicht mehr mir selber gehören, denn genau das hieß es eine Sklavin zu sein. Dein Leben war nicht dein eigenes, geschweige denn dein Wille. Hätte ich mehr nachgedacht als ich Godric meinen Deal vorgeschlagen hatte, hätte ich ein anderes Wort als Sklavin gebraucht. Etwas das weniger demütigend klang und weniger Selbstaufgabe forderte.

Godric war jemand der es sehr genau nahm mit den Dingen die man sagte und unter Vampiren gelten mündliche Abkommen etwa genauso viel wie Bluteide. Es war nicht so wie bei den Menschen das alles schriftlich dokumentiert werden musste um irgend einen Wert zu haben. Schrift verblasst und Papier zerfällt mit der Zeit aber das Gedächtnis eines Vampirs hält eine Ewigkeit. Zumindest rein theoretisch gesehen. Bürokratie wurde erst in der Neuzeit auch für uns wirklich relevant, als das Leben ohne gültigen Ausweis, Bankkonten und Besitzurkunden nicht mehr möglich war. Soviel hatte mein Macher mir über die Vergangenheit erzählt. Und übereilt und unüberlegt wie ich sein konnte hatte ich quasi meine Seele verkauft an jemanden der nicht nur über 2000 Jahre Erfahrung mit Folter, Qual, Manipulation und Schmerz hatte, sondern selber auch einmal ein Sklave gewesen war. Jemand der als kleiner Junge gefangen genommen und sein komplettes menschliches Leben lang wie eine Kakerlake behandelt wurde. All diese Dinge in Kombination machten ihn in meinem Augen zu demjenigen, dem man sich unter gar KEINEN Umständen als Sklavin anbieten sollte.

Leider kam diese Erkenntnis pauschale 17 Stunden zu spät und ich musste jetzt wohl oder übel da durch. Ich war mehr als besorgt darüber was er wohl aus der ganzen Situation machen würde bzw was er mit MIR machen würde.

Leider konnte ich nicht den ganzen Tag über in meinem Zimmer bleiben und so tun als würde ich schlafen oder krank sein. Spätestens sobald die Sonne unter geht wacht jeder Vampir auf. Ohne Ausnahme. Einerseits praktisch, weil man dadurch niemals verschlafen konnte, in meinem Fall jedoch eher hinderlich. Über das krank sein brauchen wir gar nicht erst reden. Lächerlich an diese Ausrede überhaupt zu denken. Andererseits, wenn ich Keran erzählen würde das ich Fieber hätte oder denke ich bekomme eine Erkältung würde er mich wahrscheinlich für völlig verrückt erklären und mich tatsächlich irgendwo in einer Zwangsjacke aus Silber wegsperren lassen, so würde ich meinen 3 Wochen entgehen.

Selber enttäuscht von meinem Mangel an Fantasie was Ausflüchte betraf, drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht in einem Kissen während ich mir ein anderes auf den Kopf presste.

„Hast du die Hoffnung du könntest dich ersticken?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schoss ich in eine aufrechte Position nur meinen Macher zu sehen der in seiner vollen arroganten Schönheit neben der Tür stand. Er trug eine Jeans und ein schwarzes enges Muskelshirt. Obwohl es etwas ungewohnt an ihm aussah konnte ich nicht leugnen, das es verdammt vorteilhaft seinen Körper betonte.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich wollte nur schauen warum du noch nicht auf bist. Die Sonne ist schon vor über einer Stunde untergegangen."

Hatte ich tatsächlich so lange hier rum gelegen und gegrübelt?

„Ich habe nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen ist. Irgendwie war ich wohl in Gedanken verloren."

Ich strich mir fix meine verwurschtelten Haare aus dem Gesicht, schlug die Decke zurück und seufzte ein letztes Mal ergeben. Zu meinem Glück hatte ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht nackt geschlafen sondern in einem Tangtop und Pants. Mit nackten Füßen die auf dem Fußboden leise platschende Geräusche machten schlenderte ich zu meinem Macher und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er fragte nicht nach, da er genau zu wissen schien was mich bedrückte. Stattdessen strich er mir einmal wie einem kleinen Kind über den Kopf.

„Du hättest doch besser mich wählen sollen!"

Und mit einer flinken Bewegung klatschte er mir auf den Hintern.

„Jetzt mach dich fertig und nimm es wie ein Mann." Damit verschwand er aus meinem Zimmer und ich machte Augen wie eine Kuh.

Idiot.

Dennoch nahm ich mir seine Worte zu Herzen. Mich hier wie ein kleines Mädchen zu verstecken war wirklich ziemlich arm, also fasste ich mir ein Herz und machte mich im Hochgeschwindigkeitsmodus fertig. Duschen, Haare bändigen, anziehen.

Als ich die große Wendeltreppe mit meinem Frühstück in der Hand nach oben ging konnte ich langsam die ersten Geräusche ausmachen die daraufhin deuteten das im Erdgeschoss gerade Hochbetrieb herrschte.

Natürlich war der Aufenthaltsraum wieder mit Leuten gefüllt. Vampire und Menschen gleichen teils. In einer Ecke stand Isabell welche kurz zum Gruß die Hand hob als sie mich bemerkte. Leider zog ihr Geste auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gesprächpartners auf mich der mir noch kurz vorher den Rücken zu gedreht hatte.

Für den fiesen Blick und das gehässige Grinsen was er auf seinem Gesicht hatte, hätte ich ihm gerne meinen Mittelfinger gezeigt. Stattdessen tat ich allerdings etwas was ziemlich untypisch für mich war. Ich nickte kurz lächeln mit dem Kopf und sagte „Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsch ich auch dir Eric." Und stolzierte weiter in das Wohnzimmer. Nichts um alles in dieser Welt würde ich mir vor ihm die Blöße geben und mir anmerken lassen wie es wirklich in meinem Innern aussah. Hätte mein Macher gerade mitbekommen wie perfekt ich meine wahre Emotion übergespielt hatte, wäre er verdammt zufrieden mit mir gewesen. Da war ich mir sicher. Elf Jahre harte Erziehung schienen langsam aber sicher Früchte zu tragen. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur ein Versehen gewesen das ich mich gerade bändigen konnte. Wer weiß das schon.

Lange konnte ich darüber allerdings nicht nachdenken, denn ich war vor dem allerheiligsten Büro des Sheriffs angekommen. Der Ort dem ich mir noch vor kurzem geschworen hatte, das ich ihn nie betreten würde.

Wie ein gepeinigter Hund stand ich mit hängendem Kopf vor der Tür die mich von meinem Verderben trennte und hob die Hand zum klopfen als die Tür auch schon auf ging und mich zwei grau blaue Augen musterten.

„Komm rein, ich habe dich schon erwartet."

Es überraschte mich nicht wirklich das er mich gehört hatte bevor ich überhaupt auf mich aufmerksam machen konnte und es überraschte mich auch nicht das er mich schon erwartet hatte, was mich aber überraschte war die Tatsache das er lächelte. Es war kein herzliches oder nettes Lächeln, sondern eher eins der Sorte das sagt ‚ich-werde-so-was-von- meinen- Spaß-haben ´.

Er ging ein Stück zur Seite um mich einzulassen. Fast hatte ich erwartet den Vampir von letztens als matschige Masse irgendwo rumliegen zu sehen, aber natürlich war da nichts. Nur der ganz leichte Geruch von Bleiche verriet einem, das hier ordentlich sauber gemacht worden war. Und das wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Ein bisschen schlecht wurde mir bei diesem Gedanken schon.

Godric ging um einen überdimensional wirkenden Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in einen Ledersessel. Er deutete mir mich in den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite zu setzten. Aus Unbehagen zögerte ich kurz bevor ich der Anweisung nach kam.

Obwohl Vampire nicht schwitzen können, wurde mir ziemlich heiß und ich zog mir schnell meine Strickjacke aus und legte sie auf meinen Schoß. Ich musste das hier jetzt wohl oder übel durchziehen.

Ich stütze mich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne ab und hielt mir mit der Hand die Stirn. Konnte ich eigentlich Kopfschmerzen bekommen? Godric sagte gar nichts, er schaute mich nur an wie der verschissene Yoda persönlich und wartete anscheinend darauf das ich etwas sagte.

Ich nahm meinen Kopf von meiner Hand um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Also….hier bin ich." Ich nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem TruBlood in der Hoffnung das es den selben Effekt haben würde wie Whiskey.

„Wieso bist so nervös?"

Ich lachte einmal sehr humorlos auf und sah ihn an als ob er mich veräppeln wollte.

„Weil du der wahrscheinlich gefährlichste aller Vampire bist und jetzt mit mir machen kannst was immer du willst."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Wohl wahr! Aber ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das ich kein Interesse daran habe dir das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen."

„Und warum schaust du dann gerade aus wie ein 5-jähriger im Süßigkeitenladen?"

Ich sollte langsam aber sich wieder mal aufpassen was da aus meinem Mund sprudelt. Konzentration!

„Du hast eine merkwürdige Art deine Methapern zu umschreiben. Aber dennoch wird das in kürze vom Vorteil sein."

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Was sollte das jetzt bitte für eine kryptische Andeutung sein? Ich entschloss mal ein bisschen Licht in die Sache zu bringen und die wichtigste Frage überhaupt zu stellen.

„Wieso hast du dich überhaupt auf diesen Deal eingelassen? Was könntest du von jemanden wie mir wollen? Du hast doch schon genug LEUTE (in Wirklichkeit dachte ich: Speichellecker und Arschkriecher) um dich herum die dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen."

„Nun wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst, ich kenne keinen einzigen Vampir der so menschlich ist wie du. Deine…..Gefühlsausbrüche, dein Temperament, dein loses Mundwerk, die Unfähigkeit dich zu kontrollieren. Das alles sind Eigenschaften die dich teilweise sehr human wirken lassen und das ist genau das was ich zur Zeit brauche. Ich habe die Verbindung zu dieser Zeit schon lange verloren, aber du bist ein Kind der neuen Welt."

Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein um mir die Chance zu geben etwas zu sagen, aber irgendwie wollte mein Gehirn gerade nicht mit meinem Mund interagieren.

„In zwei Wochen gibt es eine große Demonstration in der Innenstadt für die Vampirrechte. Es wird eine Menge Presse anwesend sein und es wird eine landesweite Live Übertragung geben. Ich brauche eine offizielle Stimme, die die Leute davon überzeugen kann das wir nicht die Bestien sind für die sie uns halten, sondern das wir auch nur lebende Wesen sind die auf dieser Welt wandeln und genauso Gefühle haben wie sie. Ich brauche eine unschuldige Leitfigur die uns repräsentieren kann. Du wärst perfekt dafür. Du bist hübsch, hast ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen, bist intelligent und du beherrschst diesen unschuldigen Blick.

Ich könnte natürlich auch jemand Älteren und Erfahreneren nehmen für diese Sache, aber ehrlich gesagt wäre eine perfekte Miene in einem akkurat auswendig gelerntem Vortrag, von jemanden der so unnahbar ist wie der Großteil unserer Art, absolut Kontraproduktiv. "

Ich lachte einmal herzhaft auf. Das musste hier gerade ein schlechter Witz sein.

„Ich soll mich tatsächlich dort auf ein Podium stellen und den Leuten erzählen das wir keine Gefahr sind, das sie uns völlig zu unrecht fürchten und wir total missverstanden werden in dieser grausamen Welt."

Ich konnte nicht anders, aber ich musste schon wieder lachen. Das war einfach zu gut.

„Ja." Er verzog keine Miene.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Kennst du nicht das Märchen mit dem Wolf, der versucht sich als Schaf auszugeben?" Ich beugte mich weiter nach vorne und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Sein schweigen nahm ich als ein Nein.

„Dann lass dir mal von mir sagen, das es damit endet das der verdammte Wolf mit einem Bauch voll Steine von den süßen Lämmchen ersoffen wird. Ich habe keine Lust die verdammte Zielscheibe in dieser verrückten Stadt zu werden. Ganz davon abgesehen das meine Geduld, gerade was Menschen betriff extrem begrenzt ist. Dazu kommt die erschwerende Tatsache hinzu das auch mein Gemüt unter meiner erzwungenen ´Diät` leidet.

Was glaubst du würde passieren wenn ich vor laufenden Kameras einfach durchdrehe? Das wäre ein katastrophale Katastrophe!" Ich wedelte zur Bekräftigung meiner Wort dramatisch mit dem Armen durch die Luft.

Godric lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und es trat ein Ausdruck in seine Augen, den ich nur als lehremäßig beschreiben kann.

„Nun du scheinst dir ja über deine Schwächen und die Wichtigkeit dieser Aktion im klaren zu sein. Ich denke also nicht das das du, wie du so schön sagtest, ´durchdrehen` würdest."

Wie konnte er nur so viel vertrauen in mich setzten? Eine Frau die er gerade mal ein paar Wochen kannte und die in dieser Zeit sicherlich auch nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Es gab 100 vielleicht sogar 1000 Vampire auf diesem Kontinent die geeigneter für diese Aufgabe gewesen wären als ich. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Schädel rein…

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Bei allem Respekt Sheriff, aber das ist eine bescheuerte Idee! Wenn nicht sogar die bescheuertste Idee, seit ich als kleines Kind im Winterurlaub beschlossen habe an einem Metallgeländer zu lecken."

Was erzählte ich da für ein Mist? Himmel ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren wenn er mich so anschaut.

Ich seufzte deprimiert und lies den Kopf wieder in meine Hand sinken.

„Nun dann lass es mich so audrücken Phoenix. Du wirst in zwei Wochen auf diesem Podium stehen und einen Vortrag halten und du wirst es einzig und allein aus dem Grund machen, weil ich es dir befehle."

Sein Ton wurde scharf.

„Und wage es nicht mir auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in dieser Sache zu wiedersprechen oder meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ich schluckte und murmelte : „Glasklar."

„Gut. Dann kannst du gehen."

Ich presste meinen Kiefer aufeinander um dem Schwall der Wiederworte daran zu hindern aus mir raus zu sprudeln. Zu meinem Glück funktionierte es auch.

Natürlich konnte jeder sofort an dem Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht und Blick in meinen Augen sagen, das ich mehr als unglücklich über den Ausgang dieses Gespräches war und dennoch hatte ich mein Temperament im Zaum.

Ich stand auf um aus dieser Folterkammer zu entkommen, als mich ein Gedanke innehalten lies.

„Eins noch." Sagte ich .

Godric zog eine Augenbraue in Unglauben hoch. Sprach aber nicht.

„Wie soll ich das Keran erklären? Er ist versessen darauf mich aus alledem hier rauszuhalten. Er redet nicht mit mir, nicht wie sonst. Er schirmt sogar seine Gefühle vor mir ab, damit ich bloß nichts mitbekomme und du malst mir einen fettes Fadenkreuz auf die Stirn bevor du mich mittenrein schubst."

Grob betrachtet waren das keine Wiederworte, nur eine ganz sachliche Feststellung!

Godric stand auf und kam wie in Zeitlupe auf mich zu. Augenblicklich versteifte ich mich. Ganz knapp vor mir blieb er stehen als er seine Hand hob. Ich zuckte kurz vor ihm zurück, nur um zu merken wie er mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen und überlass das mir."

Er war zu nahe, einfach zu verdammt nahe. Ich inhalierte den Duft seiner Haut, der mich stark an frischen Frühlingsregen erinnerte. Mein Bauch zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen als ich die leiseste Berührung seiner Lippen an meinem Ohr bemerkte. Wem wollte ich eigentlich etwas vor machen? Dieser Mann war für mich die pure Erotik.

Wieder presste ich meine Kiefer so fest ich konnte aufeinander. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht um Worte, sondern meine Fangzähne daran zu hintern sich zu zeigen.

Mein innerstes tobte. Was zur Hölle tat er da eigentlich? Ich würde doch nicht bekommen was ich wollte und ich war mir fast sicher das es ihm Spaß machte mich zu quälen, ganz egal ob er das Gegenteil behauptete. Und mein hormongesteuerte Körper lies es einfach mit sich machen, das war mehr als frustrierend.

Als ich sprach klang meine Stimme als hätte ich eine fette Halsentzündung.

„Gut. Dann….geh ich…jetzt."

Ich wollte zwar, aber meine Beine verweigerten mir ihren Dienst.

Godric legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe, so vorsichtig als würde ich unter der Berührung gleich zerbrechen.

„Du weißt du gehörst jetzt mir." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Und ich könnte alles mit dir tun ." Seine Augen legten sich auf meinen Mund.

Ich schloss meine Lieder und hoffte das mein Gehirn bald wieder anspringen würde.

„Du bist so jung.

So gesteuert von deinen Trieben. Ich könnte Dinge mit dir tun, die du dir in deinen wildesten Träumen nicht ausmalen könntest."

Innerlich schrie ich. Tu es doch. Tu es endlich und laber nicht so viel.

Und dann passierte etwas wirklich merkwürdiges mit mir. Völlig unbewusst ergriff ich die Initiative. Er hatte es schließlich drauf angelegt. Ich schloss den kurzen Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern und presste mich an ihn. Meine Hand schien sich selbstständig zu machen, als ich sie unter sein T-Shirt schob und seinen Rücken ein Stück hinauf wanderte. Ich spürte wie seine Muskeln an der Stelle zuckten an der ich sie berührte.

Mittlerweile hatte ich meine Augen wieder geöffnet und konnte das anzügliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht trohnen sehen.

Meine andere Hand wanderte in sein kurzes Haar und es fühlte sich besser an als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte.

Es war ein seltsamer Zustand in dem ich mich befand. Es war eine Mischung aus Erregung und …Angst, was die Sache sogar noch interessanter machte.

Meine Fingernägel kratzen über seinem Rücken und hinterließen Striemen, die sofort wieder heilten. Genau das war der Moment wo Godric mich herum wirbelte und mich ziemlich unsanft auf seinem Schreibtisch warf, ohne unseren Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Er unterwarf mich mit dieser Geste, denn mir war klar das er niemand war der sich, in was für einer Situation auch immer, dominieren lies.

Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und presste dadurch seine wachsende Erektion nur noch fester an mich. Ich konnte eindeutig spüren das er mehr als gut ausgestattet war.

In Blitzgeschwindigkeit setzte ich mich wieder auf und riss in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung sein Shirt entzwei und warf es in die nächste Ecke. Und der Ausblick der sich bot ließ meine Fangzähne letzten Endes doch raus schnappen. Heilige Mutter Gottes. Seine tätowierte Brust, sein muskulöser Bauch, seine starken Arme um die sich ebenfalls die uralten Symbole schlängelten. Perfekt wie eine Marmorskulptur geschnitten.

Er ließ seine Hand in meine Haare wandern und packte fest zu. Er bog meinen Kopf seitlich nach hinten, sodass ich gezwungen war ihm meine Kehle schutzlos zu präsentieren.

Seine Hüfte bewegte sich leicht und rieb genau an der richtigen Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen über den empfindlichsten Punkt. Ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken als er nun auch seine Fangzähne zeigte und damit über die Haut an meinem Hals fuhr.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das ich diesmal doch bekommen würde was ich wollte, die Grenze war spätestens da überschritten als er mich auf dem Schreibtisch pinnte.

Nun ich hätte es bekommen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht ein vor Wut kochender Keran die Tür zu Godrics Büro auf geschmissen hätte, mit soviel Wucht das ich kurz überrascht war das sie noch in den Angeln hing. Er starrte uns mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen an. Godric und ich verharrten eine Millisekunde wie eingefroren in unsere Position, bevor er den Griff in meinen Haaren lockerte und den Kopf hob um meinen Macher ansehen zu können.

Ich wusste nicht so recht warum Keran so wütend war, aber sein Auftreten und das was in fast sichtbaren Wellen von ihm ausging, ließ mich fühlen als hätte ich etwas furchtbares getan. Godric hingegen war die Ruhe in Person, mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und einer lässigen Haltung.

Die beiden Männer schauten sich in die Augen und ich wusste nicht so recht was ich mit mir anfangen sollte.

Ich hätte gerne an der Stelle weitergemacht an der wir unterbrochen worden waren, aber meine Intuition sagte mir dass das eine mehr als dumme Idee gewesen wäre. Mein Macher hat zwar kein Recht mir vor zu schreiben mit wem ich intim werden durfte und wem nicht, aber dennoch ließ mich seine Reaktion irgendwie schlecht fühlen. War es vielleicht deshalb, weil er nicht wollte das ich es mit seinem besten Freund trieb? Weil er ein Sheriff war? Weil er manipulativ und gefährlich war? Wollte er vielleicht mitmachen? Ich war ganz ehrlich total ratlos. Es war doch nur Sex. Sex war für uns so unbindend und natürlich wie trinken. In diesen Sachen gab es so gut wie keine Tabus. Es ging einzig und allein um den Spaß.

Ohne den Blickkontakt mit Godric zu unterbrechen sagte Keran:

„Phoenix lass uns allein."

Ich setze an um zu fragen wo sein Problem war, doch wurde je unterbrochen von seiner donnernden Stimme.

„ICH BEFEHLE ES."

Godric rückte netter Weise von mir ab um mich durch zu lassen und ich verschwand schnell aus dem Büro, wo auch gleich die Tür hinter mir zugeschmissen wurde.

Was sollte dieses Theater?

Ich konnte es zwar nichts hören, aber ich spürte eine Erschütterung die aus dem inneren des Büros kam. Ich überlegte kurz nachsehen zu gehen ob alles in Ordnung war, entschied mich aber dagegen. Es war nicht das Beste wenn man zwischen zwei Naturgewalten im Streit stand. Also wartete ich Geduldig an die gegenüberliegende Wand angelehnt.

Als nach einer dreiviertel Stunde immer noch niemand raus kam wurde es mir zu blöd. Ich schnappte mir die „Dallas Morning News" im vorbeigehen von einer Kommode und ging in die Küche um zu schauen was da so los war. Meist hielten sich da nur die Menschen der anderen Vampire auf, dennoch waren die für meinen Geschmack die besseren Gesprächspartner. Meine Artgenossen hier hatten sehr selten nur mal andere Themen als Politik und Blut. Mit einigen der Menschen konnte man sich meist ziemlich spaßig Unterhalten. Keran mochte es nicht sonderlich wenn ich mit einem der Sterblichen herum spaßte. Er meinte es wäre auf Dauer nicht gut weil sie so zerbrechlich sind und schnell sterben. Er wollte nicht das ich mich emotional an etwas so vergängliches Binde. Nun das war seine Meinung.

Als ich in die Küche kam war diese ziemlich voll. Einige von Ihnen waren gerade am Kochen und andere saßen am Küchentisch und spielten Karten. Ich schwang meinen Hintern auf die Arbeitsplatte, wo gerade eine meiner Lieblinge stand und gelangweilt auf einer Karotte rum kaute. Ihr Name war Lisa. Ihr kurzes braunes Haar war strubbelig auf ihrem Kopf und in ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht hatte sie kleine wache Augen und eine süße Stubsnase. Sie roch immer so verdammt gut weswegen ich es genoss in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Zu meinem bedauern gehörte sie leider schon Paolo.

„Hallo Phoenix, was treibt dich hier her?" Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln was ihre Grübchen deutlich zeigte. Ich grinste zurück.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas Ablenkung. Hast du irgendeine Idee?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so als ob sie grade angesprengt nachdachte.

„Da drüben spielen sie gerade Poker, hast du vielleicht darauf Lust?"

„Sicher, warum nicht." Ich legte meine Zeitung beiseite und schlenderte zu dem Küchentisch, wo drei Männer saßen die ich hier vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Nach den Blicken zu urteilen erkannten sie mich gleich an der bleichen Farbe meiner Haut. Durch die vielen Bissspuren mit denen sie überseht waren, ging ich doch mal stark davon aus das es sich um erstklassige Fangbanger Callboys handelte. Wer sie allerdings hier her gebracht hatte war mir ein Rätsel.

Wir spielten gute 3 Stunden durch und ich hatte wirklich meinen Spaß. Lisa war irgendwann ausgestiegen und saß schmollend neben mir. Sie hatte einfach kein Talent im bluffen. Wir spielten zwar nur ganz billig um Kronkorken aber anscheinend ging Ihr der Verlust ihrer ziemlich nahe. Komische Menschen.

Plötzlich überkam mich ein zittern, so stark, das mir meine Karten aus der Hand fielen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich antworte nicht und ließ nur ein wütendes Knurren raus.

„Wahh ich HASSE es wen er das tut. Wir befinden uns doch sogar im selben Haus, mein Gott"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand ich auf und folgte dem Ruf von meinem Macher in den großen Garten wo er schon mit verschränkten Armen stand und wartete.

„Langsam wird es wirklich kindisch Keran. Erst stürmst du wie ein Berserker in Godriks Büro und dann DAS! Du weißt ich hasse es und es war total unnötig. Was habe ich dich dir denn getan das du so reagieren musst? Ich war so brav in letzter Zeit wie nie zuvor in meinem verdammten Leben. Ich töte niemanden, ich trinke nur dieses blöde TruBlood, ich hab mich in keine lebensbedrohlichen Situation gebracht, ich habe niemanden beleidigt, bis auf Eric, der es aber absolut verdient hatte, ich BEKLAGE mich noch nicht einmal mehr über meine Bestrafung und DU hast nichts besseres zu tun als mir eine verdammt gute Nummer zu versauen, wo ich wenigstens etwas Frust hätte ablassen können. Also was habe ich getan um das zu verdienen, hm?"

Ich hatte die Hände in den Hüften und schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Dieses mal würde ich nicht so einfach klein beigeben, Ich hatte NICHTS falsch gemacht, und er sollte sich verdammt noch eins entschuldigen. Ich war doch nicht sein kleines Hündchen was er durch die Gegend schupsen konnte wie er wollte, wenn es ihm gerade passte.

Sein harter Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und er löste seine Arme aus der Verschränkung.

„Ich muss wohl etwas klarer werden mit meiner Warnung die ich dir gegeben habe, betreff Godric."

„Was…."

Er unterbrach mich je.

„Als wie hier angekommen sind habe ich ihn gebeten die Finger von dir zu lassen und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund weil ich wusste, das du perfekt in sein Beuteschema passt. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange und ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst. Du bist dem nicht gewachsen was er mit anstellen würde."

Ich holte empört Luft und wollte gerade wieder ansetzten, als er mich wieder unterbrach.

„Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich meine damit nicht das du schwach bist. Aber Godric schläft nicht einfach so mit einer Frau. Nenn es einen Fetisch wenn du willst. Er würde deine Begierde dafür verwenden um dich zu manipulieren, dich abhängig zu machen. Er würde dir schmerzen zu fügen um dich zu unterwerfen und deinen Willen zu brechen, und das würde er so lange tun bist du nur noch sein willenloses Spielzeug bist und er dich wegwerfen kann.

Ich habe schon oft erlebt wie er das getan hat und ich versuche wirklich nur dich vor einem großen Fehler zu bewahren. Du bist nicht geschaffen für diese Art von Beziehung, du würdest daran kaputt gehen und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe gesehen wie du ihn ansiehst und ich habe auch gespürt wie du auf ihn reagierst. Du steckst schon zu tief drin!

Du kannst von mir aus mit jeden Mann und jede Frau bespringen die dir über den Weg läuft, aber du wirst dich nicht noch einmal Godric hingeben. Und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Du hast ihm gesagt er soll sich von mir fernhalten? Deshalb war es so distanziert mir gegenüber! Und außerdem hat er mich nicht manipuliert!"

Keran schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Er ist verdammt alt und er weiß genau was für Knöpfe er drücken muss um von einer Person zu bekommen was er will. Nur weil er keine Menschen mehr tötet heißt das nicht, das es ihm keinen Spaß mehr macht sie zu brechen. Er hat sich nicht wirklich geändert seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe und du wärest mehr als dumm wenn du nicht auf mich hören würdest."

Und somit drehte er sich um und verschwand raus in die Nacht.

So das war es mal wieder. Lasst euch von diese Kapitel nicht abschrecken, denkt dran, das es unter der Kategorie „Romanze" steht, auch wenn es keine herkömmliche sein wird Ich steh einfach nicht auf das typische Mary Sue Ding mit viel Blümchen und Regenbogen, hehee.

Aber ich freue mich trotzdem zu hören was ich darüber denkt!

Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Kapitel

Within And Without

„AHHHH wie zur Hölle soll ich diese Sülze nur überzeugend rüberbringen?"

Ich lies mich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und schmiss den Stapel Papiere den ich in der Hand hatte wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte mir Isabel die Vorschrift des Vortrags gegeben den ich bis zu der Demonstration am 17. auswendig lernen sollte. Heute war der 11. und ich war kurz davor mir die Haare auszureißen. Das einprägen der pauschal 25 Seiten war dank meines tollen Vampirgedächtnisses kein Problem gewesen, allerdings stellte sich heraus das ich es tatsächlich nicht drauf hatte gekonnt zu lügen.

Seit Tagen saß ich jetzt schon im meinem Zimmer und tat nichts anderes als mich laut mit mir selber zu unterhalten und immer und immer wieder meinem Spiegelbild die Zeilen vorzutragen. Eine einzige gottverdammte Katastrophe würde das werden und Godric war Schuld! Ich hatte ihn gewarnt. Ich hatte ihm gesagt das ich das nicht bringen konnte, aber er wollte ja nicht auf mich hören.  
>Nicht das ich seit dem Zwischenfall in seinem Büro überhaupt mit ihm darüber hätte sprechen können oder die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte auf meinen Knien rutschend um Gnade zu winseln. Nein. Wenn ich dachte er hatte mich vorher schon ignoriert, dann war das nichts zu dem, wie er sich jetzt mir gegenüber verhielt. Sobald ich ´ausversehen` einen Raum betrat in dem er sich aufhielt konnte ich nicht einmal bis 3 zählen, da suchte er schon das Weite.<p>

Mit Keran war es auch nicht unbedingt besser. Alle Blicke die er mir zuwarf sahen aus als wollte er mich am liebsten in irgendeine Zelle stecken und anketten. Also war ich diejenige die ihm aus dem weg ging. Ich verschanzte mich in meinem Zimmer und tat das einzige was ich tun konnte. Üben. Der einzige Kontakt zur Außenwelt den ich momentan hatte, war wenn Isabel mir etwas zu trinken brachte und mir einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Ich war wirklich am Ende mit meinem Latein. Ich war genervt, untervögelt, hungrig und total unausgelastet vom vielen herumsitzen. Ich musste hier raus und das schnell, bevor ich anfing das Mobiliar zu zerlegen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Umhängetasche, zog mir meine Schuhe an und sauste hoch ins Erdgeschoss. Schon als ich die Tür aufmachte war das erste was ich sah, natürlich, Godric´s Rücken. In seinen weißen Leinensachen wirkte er irgendwie ein kleines bisschen göttlich. Oder wohl doch eher wie der Teufel in Verkleidung….

Er bemerkte meine Anwesenheit genau in der Millisekunde in der ich ihn sah. Das erkannte ich an sein Haltung die sich plötzlich komplett versteifte und Eric, mit dem er sich gerade in dieser skandinavischen Sprache unterhielt, mich kurz fragend ansah.

Ich rollte die Augen und noch bevor Godric sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte um sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen nahm ich die Sache selber in die Hand.

„Keine Umstände, SHERIFF, ich hatte nicht vor zu bleiben." Es klang etwas zickiger als ich beabsichtigt hatte aber dennoch ging ich ohne die Beiden auch nur anzusehen, schnurstrancks zur Haustür. Ich konnte zwar brennende Blicke in meinem Rücken spüren, tat aber so als ob es mich nicht weiter kümmern würde. Sobald ich den Gartenweg unter den Füßen hatte sprintete ich los. Ich hatte in der Zeitung gelesen das heute im Einkaufzentrum Mitternachtsshopping war und das passte gerade gut in meinen Plan um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Zum Glück hatte ich Keran seine Kreditkarte noch nicht zurück gegeben.

Es war gerade viertel nach Neun und in der Mall war kräftig was los, als ich dort ankam. Dem Strom der Menschen folgend klapperte ich ein Geschäft nach dem anderen ab. Ein paar neue Shirts und ein paar Bücher. Dennoch war ich nicht wirklich motiviert bei der Sache, was ziemlich untypisch für mich war. Selbst die tollen Sonderangebote konnte meine Stimmung nicht heben und bevor ich noch mehr Geld in unnütze Dinge investieren konnte die mich eh nicht glücklich machten, wollte ich lieber wieder zurück und weiter üben.

Mit meinen Tüten in der Hand schlenderte ich zum kleinen Hinterausgang, der eher selten benutz wurde und bog in die unbeleuchtete Seitenstraße ein als ich einen Schrei hörte. Normaler weise wäre mir sowas egal gewesen, doch war der Schrei viel zu hoch, als das er von einem Erwachsenen stammen konnte, und so wurde ich neugierig. Ich rannte etwa einen halben Kilometer, bis ich auf einem schäbigen Hinterhof eines noch schäbigeren Ladens kam. Ich blähte meine Nasenflügel und nahm den Geruch von frischem Blut genau in dem Moment wahr, als auch schon ein zweiter Schrei zu hören war, diesmal aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Ich stellte meine Tüten ab um mich geräuschlos bewegen zu können und spähte um die Ecke.

Da standen zwei große in schwarz gekleidete Männer, eindeutig keine Vampire, weil ihr nach Alkohol stinkender Atem schon jetzt bis zu mir gezogen war. Beide schienen so um die 40 zu sein, soweit ich das aus dieser Distanz sagen konnte.

Einer der beiden Männer holte mit seinem Bein aus und trat auf ein zusammengerolltes Bündel Mensch ein, das auf dem Boden lag. Ein leises wimmern war zu hören.

„Du kleines Biest wirst uns nicht noch einmal bestehlen."

Und es folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter Tritt.

Schon unbewusst hatte ich mich aus meiner Deckung begeben und wenn einer der Beiden sich umgedreht hätte, hätten sie mich auf jeden Fall gesehen.

Der Größere von Beiden zündete sich eine Zigarette an und zog genussvoll daran, als er sich runter bückte.

„Das wird dir eine Lehre sein!"

Und er drückte die Glut genau in das Gesicht des Kindes. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte das knurrende Geräusch das sich aus meiner Kehle bahnte. Das Mädchen, kann nicht älter als 10 gewesen sein.

Als sich die Zigarette in ihre Haut brannte riss sie die Augen auf und ihr Blick traf genau auf den meinen. Sie hatte IHRE Augen. Die selbe Farbe, die selbe Form, selbst der gebrochene Ausdruck in ihnen, der mich anflehte ihr zu helfen, war identisch. Das Biest in mir schrie und tobte als würde es kein morgen geben.

In diesem Augenblick war das Schicksal der beiden Männer besiegelt und es war nur noch die Frage wie schnell und qualvoll ich sie töten würde. Alles andere war vergessen. Alles andere war unwichtig. Ich sah nur diese Augen und konnte das Monster in mir keine Sekunde länger halten. Es wollte Blut sehen und Fleisch reißen. Ich würde ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich war stark, schnell, nicht mehr klein und wehrlos. Dieses mal konnte ich es besser machen!

Ich schoss nach vorne und riss den Mann mit der Zigarette zurück. Er flog gegen die nächste Mauer und ich hörte zufrieden wie seine Knochen brachen.

Der anderen wirbelte herum und wusste erst gar nicht was passiert ist bis er mich entdeckte und mir in mein hassverzehrtes Gesicht blickte. Ich denke an Hand meiner Fangzähne fiel es ihm nicht schwer zu erkennen was ich war.

Er riss panisch die Augen auf und wollte eine Waffe aus seinem Hosenbund ziehen, als ich mit einem Tritt gegen sein Knie sein Gelenk zersplitterte. Sein Bein knickte sich unnatürlich in der Mitte nach hinten weg und er sackte auf den Boden. Die qualvollen Schreie waren zauberhafte Musik in meinen Ohren.

Das Mädchen was immer noch am Boden war gab ein piepsendes Geräusch von sich. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und versuchte irgendwie mit der Raserei in meinem Gesicht nett auszusehen.

„Schließ die Augen, Kleines."

Ohne auch nur kurz drüber nach zu denken, tat sie wie ihr befohlen wurde und krümmte sich noch ein bisschen mehr zusammen.

Ich wendete mich wieder dem Mann zu der mittlerweile versuchte von mir weg zu kriechen, aber in seiner Panik nicht wirklich von der Stelle kam. Da ich es nicht eilig hatte ging ich langsam auf ihn zu und schubste ihn mit meinem Fuß auf den Rücken.

„Ich habe Geld. In meiner Tasche. Du kannst es haben. Nimm es dir. Nimm es dir." Er sprach so schnell und hektisch das selbst ich ihn kaum verstand. Daraufhin lachte ich kurz und setzte mich breitbeinig auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich will dein Geld nicht…"

Sein Herzschlag ging mittlerweile so schnell das es sich anhörte als hätte er einen Propeller in der Brust und der Angstschweiß klebte in einer Menge an ihm als wäre er gerade aus einem Pool gestiegen. Widerlich diese Menschen.

Ich hatte Keran oft zugesehen wie er tötete. Ich wusste wie ich den Tod so lange herauszögern konnte bis einfach irgendwann das Herz vor Anstrengung versagt. Ich wusste wie ich in kurzer Zeit jemandem die meist möglichen Schmerzen zufügen konnte indem ich die Hauptnervenpunkte bearbeitete. Und was hier an allerwichtigsten war, ich wusste was das schlimmste ist für jemanden der Sterben muss.

Ich beugte mich über ihn und starrte ihn kalt an.

„Du weißt ich werde dich töten nicht wahr?"

Daraufhin fing er an zu heulen und bettelte und flehte das ich ihn verschonen würde.

„Du bist nichts als Abschaum und wenn es einen Himmel gibt wirst du ihn nie sehen."

Er jammerte und winselte nur noch mehr bis es mir zu bunt wurde und ich ihm kurzer Hand die Zunge heraus riss.

Ja das schlimmste war, wenn man MERKT wie man ganz langsam stirbt und das es nichts gibt das einen retten kann.

Gurgelnde Geräusche kamen aus seiner Kehle, als ihm das Blut die Luftröhre versperrte.

Bei seinem herum gezappel wurde mein beiges Top von oben bis unten vollgespritzt als er versuchte das Blut auszuhusten, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war einfach zu viel und es floss zu schnell in dieser Position seine Kehle hinab, in der ich ihn mit meinem Gewicht hielt.

Ich war immer noch über ihn gebeugt und schaute ihm starr in die Augen als er elendig erstickte und das letzte Funke leben ihn verlies. Jedes Mal aufs neue faszinierte es mich.

Hinter mir war ein schlurfen zu hören und ich sprang auf, gerade in dem Moment als der zweite Mann, den ich an die Mauer geschmissen hatte, mit einer riesigen Eisenstange ausholte und mir den Schädel zertrümmern wollte.

Lächerlich, als ob mich sowas ernsthaft verletzten könnte. Ich grinste belustigt und wich gekonnt einem zweiten Schlag aus. Seine Haltung lies darauf schließen das mindestens 4 Rippen und sein Schulter gebrochen waren. Trotzdem wollte er hier lieber noch einen auf den großen Macho machen, als versuchen weg zu rennen. Männer sind Idioten.

„Ich kill dich du Schlampe."

Mein grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Seinen nächsten Schlag fing ich mit der Hand ab und zog ihm die Stange weg, welche ein paar Meter weiter klappernd auf der Erde landete.

Es wurde langsam Zeit das hier zu beenden. Leise waren wir hier nicht gerade gewesen und das letzte was ich gebrauchen könnte wären Zuschauer oder Polizisten.

Mit Genugtuung lies ich meinen Arm nach vorne schnellen und riss mit einem ruck seine halbe Wirbelsäule durch seinen Brustkorb raus. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das selbst das letzte bisschen an mir was nicht schon mit Blut beschmiert war, jetzt nur so triefte. Das matschige Stück Knochen das ich in der Hand hielt lies ich achtlos zu Boden fallen und ging wieder zu dem Mädchen zurück das immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. Sie hatte mittlerweile die Augen noch fester zusammen gepresst und sich die Hände über die Ohren gelegt.

Ich kniete mich hin und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, woraufhin sie zusammen zuckte und mich ängstlich anschaute.

„Ich tu dir nichts."  
>Ich zog meine Fangzähne ein, so das sie es sehen konnte und half ihr dabei eine etwas aufrechtere Position einzunehmen. Sie starrte mir die ganze Zeit völlig unbewegt ins Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Schock? Ich war bestimmt auch nicht der schönste Anblick im Augenblick.<p>

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Die Frage schien sie ein wenig in die Realität zurück zu holen und sie versuchte sich auf ihre Beine zu stützen, nur um sich dann mit einem Aufschrei den Bauch zu halten.

Ich spitze schnell alle meine Sinne und merkte wie ihr Herzschlag, der gerade noch von dem Adrenalin angekurbelt worden war, immer schwächer und langsamer schlug.

Sie musste innere Blutungen haben von den Tritten die ihr verpasst wurden. Und wie zur Bestätigung fing sie an zu husten und spuckte Blut.

So eine verdammte Scheiße, da hatte ich sie gerade vor diesen zwei Typen gerettet nur damit sie jetzt an ihren Verletzungen starb? Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Selbst wenn ich alles gab was meine Beine hergaben, würde ich mit ihr das nächste Krankenhaus nicht schnell genug erreichen.

Ich wusste es war verboten und ich wusste Keran würde mich später dafür töten aber ich konnte sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Nicht wie ich SIE hatten sterben lassen.

Also biss ich kurzerhand in mein Handgelenk, da wo die Hauptschlagader entlang lief und drückte ihr die Wunde auf den Mund.

Ohne Worte schien sie zu verstehen was ich von ihr wollte und sie trank. Mit jedem Schluck wurde sie kräftiger und gieriger, bis ich ihr meine Hand wegreisen musste, damit sie nicht zu viel zu sich nahm.

Keine fünf Sekunden später sah ich wie die Verbrennungen in ihrem Gesicht heilten, die aufgeschürften Stellen an ihren Armen und Beinen verschwanden und ihr Herzschlag immer kräftiger wurde.

Sie lag auf dem Rücken auf dem kühlen Asphalt und atmete so schnell als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt. Aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Wir mussten hier weg und das zügig.

Also hob ich sie auf meine Arme.

„Wo wohnst du Kleine?"

Sie sah mich wieder mit diesen ungläubigen Rehaugen an, die mir in dieser Nacht so zum Verhängnis geworden waren.

„Wo wohnst du?"

Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig und sie schien das zu merken, denn mit ihrer kleinen Kinderstimme antworte sie mir leise.

„3204 Skillman Street."

Das kannte ich, es war ein Kinderheim nicht weit von hier und ich war schon öfter bei meinen Streifzügen durch die Stadt daran vorbei gekommen.

Keine drei Minuten später standen wir vor dem großen eisernen Tor und ich setzte das kleine Mädchen runter. Als ich mich umdrehte und gerade wieder das weite suchen wollte, ergriff sie aber meine Hand und hielt mich fest.

„Wie heißt du?"

Ich konnte ihr unmöglich auch noch meinen Namen sagen, sie hatte schon genug gesehen und gehört heute Nacht. Also beugte ich mich zu ihr runter.

„Du kannst mich nennen wie immer du möchtest."

Da breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht das erste Mal ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte das mein Herz kalt und Tod war, hätte ich schwören können es wäre gerade ganz warm geworden.

„Ich heiße Toni!"

Ich lächelte zurück und drückte ihr einen blutigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Pass in Zukunft besser auf dich auf. Leb wohl!"

Und ich verschwand so schnell das sie nicht mehr gesehen haben kann als einen Farbenschleier.

Als ich langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam und mir der Wind ins Gesicht peitschte, wurde mir erst einmal klar was hier in den letzten 20 Minuten passiert war und Panik stieg in mir auf.

Ich hatte heute so ziemlich alle wichtigen Regeln gebrochen die es hier gab. Ich hatte gegen Godrics Gesetze verstoßen. Ich hatte gegen die Gesetzte der AVL verstoßen. Ich hatte getötet, Zeugen zurück gelassen, mich in die Angelegenheiten von Menschen eingemischt und mein Blut einer Sterblichen gegeben. Ich war so was von am Arsch!

Ich konnte meine Taten noch nicht einmal verschleiern! Keran werde ich schon alarmiert haben mit den Gefühlen der Rage und Mordlust. Das Blut würde ich so schnell auch nicht von mir abbekommen, zumindest nicht so das sie es nicht mehr riechen würden. Und mein Macher musste mir nur Befehlen im die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen und jede Einzelheit würde aus mir raussprudeln.

Ich konnte nirgends hin. Weg rennen war sowieso ausgeschlossen. Er würde mich überall finden.

Es gab nichts was ich hätte tun können.

Vor der Tür angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und drückte die Klinge herunter. Zu meinem Glück war der Eingangsbereich leer und die Meute von vorhin schien abgezogen zu sein. Doch da ich aussah als hätte ich ihn Blut gebadet würden es nur noch Millisekunden sein bis der erste das Massaker auf meiner Haut riechen würde. Und genauso war es auch.

Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal bis zur Couch geschafft als zwei Hände mich an der Kehle packten und rückwärts auf den Boden katapultierten. Zwar hatte ich es nicht nötig zu atmen, dennoch entfuhr mir ein stranguliertes Geräusch und ich umklammerte die Handgelenke meines Peinigers um den Druck etwas zu mindern. Erst da bemerkte ich wer mich da überhaupt attackiert hatte. Es war Keran und er schaute mich mit so einem brennden Blick an, das wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, ich mir in die Hose gepinkelt hätte. Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und sein ganzer Körper war so angespannt das jede einzelne Sehne zu sehen war.

„WAS hast du getan?"

Er knurrte die Worte, da er nicht in der Lage war seine vor Wut aufeinander gepressten Kiefer zu lockern. Natürlich konnte ich nicht antworten, denn zum reden braucht man Luft!

Der Druck den er auf meinen Hals ausübte wurde immer stärker und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann würde er mir die Luftröhre zertrümmern. So aggressiv war er vorher noch nie zu mir gewesen! Natürlich hatte er mir schon das ein oder andere Mal ein Arm oder ein Bein gebrochen, aber das war nichts im vergleich zu dem hier! Der Hals, genau wie das Herz, sind die einzigen Schwachstellen eines Vampires. Wenn er mit seinen Händen einfach die Stelle dort durchtrennte und mein Kopf nicht mehr auf meinen Schultern sitzt, wäre es aus mit mir!

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren und ihn irgendwie von mir runter zu bekommen aber es war total aussichtlos. Die 1800 Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen uns waren noch nie so deutlich gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Wollte er mich etwa wirklich töten? Mein Verstand sagte mir das er so etwas niemals tun würde, schließlich war ich SEIN Kind! Aber meine aufsteigende Panik und die kochende Wut in seinen Augen ließen mich langsam dran zweifeln. Nicht wegen dem Schmerz, aber wegen dem Unglauben und der Angst, stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich hört und spürte das erste knacksen in meiner Kehle und mir liefen die Tränen über die Schläfe.

„KERAN, hör sofort auf!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie etwas weißes auf uns zukam und mit einem kräftigen Ruck meinen Macher von mir runter holte. Durch mein Blut verschmierten Augen konnte ich kaum etwas sehen und das wütende Gebrüll das gerade entstanden war, drang zwar an meine Ohren aber nicht in mein Hirn. Wie eine Statue lag ich hier immer noch auf dem Boden und hielt mir mit einer Hand meine angebrochene Kehle, die dabei war sich wieder zu richten.

Mein Macher, mein Vater, mein ein und alles. Er hätte mich töten können wenn ihn nicht jemand gestoppt hätte.

Langsam stand ich auf und versuchte meine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen, denn das hier war noch nicht vorbei.

„…HALT DICH DA RAUS, DAS IST NICH DEINE VERSCHISSENE SACHE!"

War das erste was ich wieder mitbekam. Ich hob meinen Blick, nur um Godric und Keran zu sehen die sich gegenüber standen. Keran vor rage zitternd und Godric, zwar ruhig, aber auch am ganzen Körper angespannt. Dennoch war seine Tonlage als er sprach das genaue Gegenteil zu der von meinem Macher.

„Das ist mein Haus! Ich bin hier die Autorität und ich werde das nicht dulden!"

Selbst wenn Godric hier gerade versuchte das Sturmfeuer auf sich abzulenken, konnte ich es ertragen. Als ich sprach war meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein weinerliches flüstern.

„Keran, bitte…ich…."

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich sagen wollte, oder sollte. Er fuhr zu mir herum und starrte mich an, als ob er sich gerade selber zurückhalten musste mich nicht schon wieder zu attackieren.

„Ich habe sie nur getötet weil….."

Er unterbrach mich wieder und schrie so laut das ich dachte mir müsste das Trommelfell platzen.

„ES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT WEN ODER WARUM DU GETÖTET HAST. DU HAST DEIN BLUT EINEM MENSCHEN GEGEBEN. DEIN BLUT, UNSER BLUT! DAS HEILIGSTE WAS DU BESITZT. DU HAST GEGEN ALLES VERSTOSSEN WAS ICH DIR BEIGEBRACHT HABE, ALS DU MIT DIESEM STRERBLICHEN EINE VERBINDUNG GESCHLOSSEN HAST!"

Er wusste es. Natürlich wusste er es. Wir hatten eine Verbindung die stärker war als alles andere und er muss die Veränderung in mir gemerkt haben in der Sekunde als mein Blut in das System des Mädchen gedrungen ist. Ich selbst war zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen um es zu merken, aber der Bund zwischen ihr und mir war da, und mit jeder Minute die verging wurde es deutlicher fühlbar. Für Keran war das Blut eines Vampires heilig und ich wusste das. Ich wusste das es verboten ist diese Kostbarkeit den Menschen zugänglich zu machen. Keran hatte mir erklärt das es die Seele für immer verändert wenn man sich erst einmal mit jemanden verbunden hatte. Es machte einen angreifbar und viel zu verletzlich.

Ich schaute meinem Macher hilflos in die Augen, wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte. Denn er hatte recht. Ich wusste das es falsch war, ich wusste das es verboten war, ich wusste das es gefährlich war. Aber all das hatte mich nicht interessiert. Ich hatte nur diese Augen gesehen und es war als ob ich automatisch handeln würde. Ich KONNTE sie einfach nicht sterben lassen.

„Sie ist doch nur ein Kind!"

Meine Stimme war noch immer nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Keran wusste das Kinder für mich ein sensibles Thema waren, seit dem das mit meiner Schwester passiert war und doch wollte ich ihm gerne erklären, warum ich so handeln musste. Aber ich konnte nicht. Nicht vor all den anderen Vampiren die hier waren. Ich lies meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah nicht nur Godric, sondern auch Eric, Isabel, Stan und Katherin. Ich konnte hier nicht vor allen so einen Seelenstriptease hinlege.

Er schaute mich einfach nur weiter an, als ob ich gar nichts gesagt hätte.

„Keran bitte, lass es mich dir erklären."

„Du brauchst mir nichts erklären Phoenix. Ich verstehe deine Beweggründe aber das ändert NICHTS an der Tatsache. Deine Schwester ist schon lange tod und EGAL WAS DU TUST, du kannst es nicht ändern! Nichts wird sie wieder lebendig machen, selbst wenn du alle Kinder dieser Welt rettest. Warum willst du das nicht begreifen? ES SIND NUR MENSCHEN."

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie mein Herz immer noch an etwas hängen konnte das es gar nicht mehr gab und dazu auch noch etwas sterbliches gewesen war. Er war schon so alt, das er vergessen hatte wie es war menschlich zu sein, eine menschliche Familie zu haben und menschliche Gefühle. Aber ich erinnerte mich!

„Du bist schon so lange Tod Keran, das du nicht mehr weißt was es heißt zu lieben. Ich mag vielleicht viel zu emotional für einen Vampir sein, aber wenn das der Preis dafür ist den ich zahlen muss um nicht so ein kaltherziger Bastard zu werden wie du, dann zahle ich ihn liebend gern."

Dieses Gespräch verlief in eine völlig falsche Richtung und es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm streiten. Ich wollte das er mich in den Arm nimmt und mir sagt das alles gut wird. Aber er tat es nicht. Ich spürte wie er sich von mir zurückzog und sich abschottete. Ich LIEBTE ihn und ich hätte alles für ihn getan, was auch immer er für scheiße angestellt hätte, ich würde ihn niemals hängen lassen. Blut hin oder her. Aber er? Er hielt gerade nicht zu mir, und das nur, weil ich einem Menschen mit meinem Blut das Leben gerettet hatte. Anscheinend hatte ich seine liebe zu mir überschätzt.

„Trotz all deiner Weisheit und Erfahrung bist du nicht im Stande einfaches Mitgefühl zu empfinden. Empathie Keran! Jeder deiner ach so verabscheuungswürdigen Menschen kann etwas das du nicht kannst. Nicht einmal bei mir schaffst du es. Ich bin dein Kind! Und obwohl du fühlen kannst was ich fühle, ist es dir nicht möglich mich zu verstehen. Sei wütend weil ich das lokale Gesetz gebrochen habe, bestrafe mich dafür das ich mich in Gefahr gebracht habe ohne die Konsequenzen zu bedenken. Aber wage es nicht über eine Sache zu urteilen die du NICHT verstehst und wahrscheinlich auch niemals verstehen wirst. "

Ich versuchte schnell mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von meinem Gesicht zu wischen, leider ohne Erfolg. Nun, wenigstens fiel es nicht weiter auf, weil ich sowieso aussah als ob ich die einzige Überlebende eines Terroranschlags war.

„ZUR Hölle mit diesem verschissen HEILIGEN BLUT!"

Ich konnte diese Situation keine Sekunde länger ertragen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich innerlich zerreißen. Selbst meine Beine wurden langsam schwach und ich musste mich an die Couch anlehnen um mich zu halten.

„Ist dir dass wirklich mehr wert Keran? Ist dir dieser bescheuerte Kodex mehr wert als ich?"

Ich schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und wartete darauf das er etwas sagte, irgendwas. Ich hoffte immer noch das er gleich lachen würde und dass das alles nur ein blöder Witz gewesen war. Aber er sagte gar nichts. Er tat nichts. Er stand nur da und schaute mich mit wutverzerrter Miene an.

Und das war alles was ich an Bestätigung brauchte. Manchmal sagen Taten mehr als Worte und diese Situation war das perfekte Beispiel.

Ohne Vorwarnung rannte ich an der Gruppe der Schaulustigen vorbei, bevor mir das erste Schluchzen entweichen konnte. Ich rannte die Treppe in das Untergeschoss hinunter und in mein Zimmer, wo ich anfing wie ein Tornado mein Hab und Gut in meine Tasche zu schleudern. Ich musste hier weg. Weg von Keran und dem ganzen beschissenen Dallas.

Einige meiner Sachen schmiss ich in dieser Aktion zu hart und sie zerfetzten oder zersplitterten, so wie meine Haarbürste und meine Uhr. Doch ich nahm keine Notiz davon.

Kurz bevor auch das letzte meiner Teile sein Ende in meiner Tasche finden konnte, wurde ich mitten in meiner Bewegung von zwei Armen am weiter machen gehindert. Meine Augen, aus denen immer noch die Tränen liefen wurde groß, als ich Godric sah, der mich mit fast schon weichem Blick musterte.

„Tu das nicht."

Es war alles was er sagte und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was er damit meinte. Vielleicht mein Verhalten, vielleicht aber auch die Tatsache das ich gerade im Begriff war Abzureisen.

Es war auch egal. Alles war mir gerade egal. Ich hatte soeben alles verloren was ich an Familie hatte, was spielte also das drum herum für eine Rolle? Scheiß auf alles!

Ich schmiss mich Godric um den Hals und presste fast schon animalisch meine Lippen auf seine. Kurz dachte ich er würde mich von sich schubsen, aber stattdessen fanden seine Hände den Weg in meine Blut verklebten Haare.

Es war kein romatischer oder liebevoller Kuss, sondern einer der genau zeigte wie verzweifelt, wütend, frustriert und verletzt ich war. Ich brauchte das hier jetzt. Ich brauchte IHN, mit allem was er hatte.

Ich schob meine Zunge unsanft in seinem Mund und es war, als erwartete er mich schon. Ich biss in seine Lippe und konnte das Blut schmecken welches aus der kleinen Wunde trat und saugte daran. Er schmeckte so süß. So verrucht. So einmalig .

Er stöhnte auf und sein Griff in meinem Haar wurde schmerzhaft. Ich hatte ihn gerade heraus gefordert und er nahm an.

Mir war klar, er wollte mich in diesem Moment genauso bedingungslos wie ich ihn. Komplett, ganz und ohne Kompromisse. Das hier würde kein „Liebe machen" werden. Es würde brutal sein und alles vergessend.

Ja, jemand wie Godric LIEBT nicht, er verzehrt. Und genau das wollte ich jetzt. Verzehrt werden. Pure Ablenkung damit ich diese Gefühle nicht mehr spüren musste.

Dieses Mal war er derjenige der mein Oberteil mit einer schnellen Bewegung von meinem Körper riss. Unsere Lippen verließen dabei nicht einmal die des anderen.

Mit einem ruck kickte er mir die Füße weg, so das ich mit einem krachen und seinem Gewicht auf mir, auf den Boden Aufschlug. Ich spreizte meine Beine, sodass er genau zwischen ihnen zu liegen kam und ich wieder einmal seine Erektion genau an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle spüren konnte. Dieses mal war es an mir zu stöhne als er seine Hüfte in kleinen starken Kreisen bewegte um mich nur noch mehr zu reizen.

Godric hatte seine Fangzähne draußen, genau wie ich und die Messerscharfen spitzen ritzten mir bei unserem wilden Kuss den Mund und die Zunge auf. Ich konnte mein eigenes Blut und das von Godric gleichzeitig schmecken und es machte mich schier verrückt.

Gerade als ich seinen Oberkörper genauso entblößen wollte wie er es bei mir getan hatte, schnappte er sich meine Handgelenke und pinnte sie rechts und links neben meinem Kopf fest, und das mit soviel Kraft das meine Gelenke brachen. Der Schmerz war kurz und ging genauso schnell wieder vorbei wie er gekommen war, doch steigerte dieses Gefühl meiner Gier auf ihn nur noch mehr.

Er trennte unsern Kuss und lächelte mit einem blutverschmierten Mund auf mich hinunter. Es gefiel ihm mich so hielflos und halb nackt unter sich zu haben.

Ohne meine Handgelenke zu lösen, wanderten seine vollen, weichen Lippen fast schon liebevoll von meinem Mundwinkel über meinen Hals zu meiner Brust und fingen dort an mit Hilfe seiner Zunge meinen Nippel zu bearbeiten.

Ein bisschen genervt darüber das ich ihn nun nicht mehr anfassen konnte, schlang ich meine Beine um sein Becken und drückte ihn enger gegen mich, als ich mit seinen kreisenden Hüftbewegung im Einklang, auch ihn stimulierte.

Mein Verlangen steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Ich wollte kein Vorspiel, ich wollte das er mir mein verdammtes Hirn aus dem Schädel vögelt und mich von dem penetranten Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen befreite.

„Godric…bitteee…" mehr konnte ich zwischen wimmern und stöhnen nicht heraus bringen als seine Erektion wieder genau über meine Mitte rieb. Obwohl wir beide unsere Hosen noch an hatten, würde er es bestimmt trotzdem hinkriegen mich so zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Aber so wollte ich es nicht.

Natürlich verstand er was ich meinte den ich konnte das grinsen seiner Lippen auf meiner Haut spüren.

Ich war ungeduldig. Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt, hier. Auf der Stelle. In mir.

Ohne Warnung entlies er meine Hände aus seinem eisernen Griff und schredderte das Material meiner Hose und meines Slips entzwei. Ich lag nun nackt und komplett unter Godrics Gnade auf dem kalten Fußboden und hoffte er würde endlich Mitleid mit mir haben als ich auch schon spürte wie er zwei Finger kraftvoll bis zum Anschlag in mich stieß.

Mein Rücken bog sich durch, mein Mund öffnete sich und eine Geräusch das halb stöhnen und halb schreien war, löste sich aus meiner Kehle.

Er bog seine Finger leicht und begann schnell und hart in mich zu stoßen.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, das es nur maximal 20 Sekunden dauerte bis er mich mit seiner talentierten Hand bis an meine Grenzen trieb. Er wusste was er tat. Er wusste wie er mich am effektivsten und schnellsten in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Die Genauigkeit und Präzession seiner harten Bewegungen liesen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ein gottverdammter GOTT auf diesem Gebiet war und die Anatomie des weiblichen Geschlechts besser kannte als jede Frau selbst. Obwohl er seine Hand drehte und wendete verfehlte er meinen G-Punkt nicht ein einziges Mal.

Als er dann auch noch mit seinem Daumen meinen Kitzler umkreiste brachen bei mir alle Dämme. Mit einer gewaltiger Kraft entlud sich die aufgebaute Spannung und es explodierte ein Feuerwerk in mir. Ich schrie seinen Namen und Welle nach Welle purer Ekstase überfluteten mich, als bunte Lichter hinter meinen Augenliedern entlang zuckten.

TADDAAAAAAA! Die erste wirklich intime Szene. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis ich mich da reinfinden konnte, aber nun ist es vollbracht! Was haltet ihr davon? Zu viel des Guten? Zu wenig? Zu lang? Zu kurz?

Ihr wisst ja, Feedback ist immer gerne gesehen. Und falls ihr mal eine oder ein paar mehr schöne Ideen für diese Geschichte habt, würde ich mich freuen sie zu hören :)

Bis zum nächsten Mal meine fleißigen Leser.


End file.
